The Little Mermaid: Tales of Land and Sea
by BladeBrave04
Summary: Barry, a young boy and a street Rat born from the streets life change one day when he met a daughter of a mermaid, Melody and a magic genie. Follow them on a journey as they find fate, courage, friendship, bonds and eventually love. OCxMelody.
1. The Story Begins

This is my first Disney movie, also I don't own the Disney character, Disney songs only my OCs.

Chapter 1: The story begins

It was a beautiful day on the sea seagulls were flying in the sky and on a ship was a tiny cradle while Ariel who is a woman with red hair and blue eyes was singing the two little tiny hands came out of the cradle Ariel had her hair in a low ponytail with a white bow holding it up she pick up the baby who has her blue eyes with black hair wearing a cute and very pretty pink and white dress.

As Ariel sang "You are my world, my darling. What a wonderful world I see." She held the beautiful girl in her hands and hugged her then twirled around until she got to a boat window.

As she sang "You are the song I'm singing. You're my beautiful Melody."

Ariel is looking through the window through the boat while the wind was blowing through her dress.

Prince Eric a man with black hair and blue eyes came in smiling as he sang "Darling, we better get going."

As Ariel sang looking at Melody "Look at her, isn't she glowing?"

As Eric sang "She looks divine, and you look exquisite. But look at the time." He lifted Ariel's chin up happily leading her out to the deck. As Ariel sang "Couldn't be, is it?"

As Grimsby sang "The crew is awaiting your orders."

Eric and Ariel came out of Melody's room with Ariel still holding her.

As the captain sang "We're sailing away from our borders."

As a sailor sang "Steady, boy, steady."

As another sailor sang "Ahoy there, they're coming!"

As Grimsby sang clapping his hands "Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming." The musicians and the trumpeters blew their horn and the drummers drummed.

Ariel walk with Eric by her side as she cuddles Melody's face with hers as she sang with Eric looking at her "Down to the sea we go. Down to a world I know. There's never been, not ever before. A child born of sea and shore."

As everyone but Ariel and Eric sang "Down to the sea we go. Back to the world we know. A journey to bless the princess to be. Under the sun and under the sea."

Ariel and Eric walk to the edge of the ship.

Then a fish jumping out of the water all excited and went under the sea again then he knocked on a turtle shell as he sang "Ariel's coming."

As the turtle sang happily "Ariel's coming."

As the same fish sang "Ariel's coming."

As another fish sang "Ariel's coming."

As another fish sang "Ariel's coming."

As the last fish sang "Ariel's coming."

As the same fish sang "Ariel's coming."

As the fish behind him sang "Ariel's coming."

As more and more fish sang "Ariel's coming."

Sebastian came up and heard the news but he was conducting a band and started smiling as he sang "What's all the big commotion. That's spreading through the ocean? From sea to shining sea. There is no hesitating. Today we celebrating Ariel's Melody." He came past two fishes playing saxophone as he sang "Oh! Today when Triton's daughter comes back here to de water. We gonna have a spree Ha De boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Ariel's Melody."

Then a whole bunch of fish started to swim up to see Melody as they sang "La da, da, da, di, da, da. La, da, da, da, di, da, da. Ohh, oh. La, da, di, daaah. Yeah. La, la, da, di, da, da. La, la, la. La, da, di, da, da. La, la, la. La, la, la, la, la."

Sebastian signaled Flounder to get over here and he did back at the palace was all the mermaids on their way to see Melody.

As the Merpeople sang "Up from the sea we rise. Up to the world of skies. There's never been, not ever before. A child born of sea and shore."

Some of the mermaids and mermans started coming up from the sea while Scuttle was flying and bumped right into the ship pole as the Merpeople sang "Up from the sea we rise. Up to the world of skies. Forever to be together as one. Under the sea and under the sun."

The Merpeople and fish look at Melody as Ariel sang "This is your world, my darling. One world, the land and sea."

Sebastian look at Melody smiling at her as Ariel sang "My hope for you for always, is that your heart will hold part of me."

She hugged Melody then some of Triton's guards came out of the sea and lifted their swords and made a path for Triton then he came up to his daughter to see his granddaughter and Ariel and Eric were smiling as the humans sang "Down to the sea we go."

As the Merpeople and fish sang "Up from the sea…" As the humans sang "Back to the world we know."

Triton look at Melody who was smiling at him as everyone sang "Together we come forever to be. Under one sun, the land and the sea."

Ariel smiled at Triton who rubbed Melody's cheek then Melody smiled and Triton looked happy then made a rainbow and everyone from land and sea cheered Ariel was smiling and Melody was clapping her hands and the person on top of the ship through some flower petals over Ariel and Melody.

Melody laughed as Triton held a locket shell with Melody's name on it as he said, "My precious Melody… I'm giving you this locket… so that you will never forget that part of your heart… will always belong to the sea."

He then opened he locket and played Ariel's lullaby she sang to Melody and had mermaids and mermans swimming around the palace under the sea Melody was just smiling and Ariel looked at her Daughter and was also smiling then she looked at her father and smiled at him then Triton closed the locket and gave it to her then something grabbed Melody everyone was shocked.

As Ariel said, "Melody!" Then someone came out of the water and was holding Melody with one of her tentacles, she is a woman with light green skin, white hair with pink streaks, green eyes, red lips and red fingernails, she is also thin with eight octopus's arms with the undersides green, she began laughing as she said, "A party!"

Sebastian gasp as he said, "Ursula's crazy sister!"

As the woman ask playing with Melody "I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I?" She began laughing.

As Triton said, "Morgana!" He held his trident which began to glow as he said, "Surrender the baby, or I'll–"

As Morgana said, "Ah, ah, ah." She kisses Melody on the cheek which made Triton stare at her as Morgana said, "Ursula would have simply loved to have come… but something came up."

She went up into the ship as she asks, "Now–Now, what was it?" She brought her tentacles to the edge to get on she sat at the edge making Carlotta and Grimsby back away from her.

As she said, "Oh, yes. You all shish–kebabbed her!"

Ariel went into Eric's arms and Ariel looked frightened and Eric looked serious then Morgana started throwing Melody up in the air making Ariel and Eric looked on worried.

As Morgana said, "One minute you're on top, the next you're sushi."

She brought Grimsby to her with one of her tentacles as she said, "Now, is that fair, gramps? I ask you."

She pushes Grimsby away as she asks, "But then, whoever said we had to play fair?" She laughs again as she said, "Oh Undertow!"

As a large shark swam up as Undertow said, "Make way, little mershrimp! I'm comin' through!" He swam past all the Merpeople and make them jump out of the way then he lifted himself up and was ready to chow down.

Ariel gasp she saw Morgana was about to fed Undertow Melody even Eric look worried while Ariel held out her hand hoping she wouldn't do it as Morgana said, "Now hand over the trident, or your precious granddaughter… will be shark chow!" She held Melody over Undertow two feet away from her.

As Triton said sadly "You can have anything you want. Just don't harm little Melody."

Eric held Ariel and they both hoped that Melody wouldn't become shark chow.

As Morgana said, "Well, well. I get the trident… avenge poor, unfortunate Ursula…"

Ariel saw a rope and where it was tied to as Morgana said "And gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even. Not a bad morning."

She began laughing while Ariel look mad, then grab Eric's sword and cut the rope that she was looking at earlier.

As Eric said, "Hit the deck!" He duck when the ships sail pole came pass him and hit Morgana and made her go flying back into the ocean and made Melody go flying when Morgana landed in the ocean she crashed right into Cloak and Dagger which were two manta ray with red eyes then Eric seen his daughter about to land in the ocean he tried to catch her before she did but Undertow was also trying to catch her.

Undertow jumped out of the water and Eric swung on the rope but Triton transformed Undertow into a tiny little shark and Eric caught his daughter before anything else bad happened to her then he came back on to the ship.

As Ariel said, "Melody!" She held Melody close to her.

As Undertow said freaking out "What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm an anchovy!"

As Morgana said spinning around "This isn't the end, Triton! It's just the beginning!" As she continues spinning black ink came out.

As Triton said, "After her!" All his guards tried to go after but the ink was blocking them to get to her Undertow, Cloak and Dagger swam up to her.

As Morgana said, "You'll never find me, but I'll find you… and your precious granddaughter!"

Ariel and Eric look at each other afraid, then they look at Melody then look at Morgana who disappeared.

As Triton said, "We shall not rest until that madwoman is vanquished! Find her! Find her!" His trident began to release sparks into the sky.

Right when Triton blasted lighting into the sky the clouds and Ariel were on shore at the palace and Ariel was very sad and worried Eric had one arm around Ariel's waist and the other was holding her hands then Triton came up to them.

As Triton said sadly "I'm sorry. There is no sign of her. She's vanished. We'll keep trying. We'll–"

Melody crawled to the water happily as Ariel said picking Melody up who was giggling "Sweetie, no." She held Melody as she said, "Oh, we've got to keep Melody away from her. Until Morgana is found, Melody can't go in the sea." She finds the urge to say the next thing as she said, "And neither will I."

As Flounder said, "But, Ariel…"

As Ariel said "I'm sorry, Flounder. But if Morgana is anything like Ursula, she'll never give up." She looks at Melody who was playing with her locket as she said, "This is the only way. Melody can't know about merpeople or Atlantica… or even you, Daddy."

She took the locket and gave it to Triton who sigh sadly as he said, "Very well, Ariel. You're right."

Ariel looked at him with hurt in her eyes then Eric gently turned her around and put his arm around her, Ariel was so hurt she was about to cry but Eric comforted her then Sebastian turned the other direction to go back home but then stopped.

As Triton said turning to Sebastian "Sebastian, you will watch over her."

As Sebastian ask in a squeaky voice "Me?" As he said, "Aw!" He fainted.

Triton turned around sadly to his granddaughter and daughter one last time and Eric and Ariel looked at him sadly Melody was asleep then Triton left but before he went back under the water he dropped the locket in the sea, Eric, Ariel and Melody went back to the palace with Eric walking right beside Ariel and Melody.

Four years later in town, waiting by a house outside, is a four year old boy sitting down on the ground. He has fair skin, black hair with brown eyes, he also wore a blue shirt with white pants with bare feet, as a doctor came by as he asks, "Barry?"

Barry look at the doctor as he asks, "Yes, what is it, doctor?"

The doctor seems unsure to tell the boy since he's four years old and wouldn't understand. Barry look at the doctor worried as he asks, "What's wrong with my mom?"

A little while later, sitting in a bed, with another doctor along with her, was a long black hair woman, fair skin, physically fit slender body, in her early thirties, and chestnut eyes. This is Barry's mother, she is ill as the other doctor said, "It's deadly, Arwen."

Arwen remained calm about it. But on the inside, the doctor could tell she was fretting hard on the inside, begging to cry in forlorn hope for a miracle. She sighed as she asks, "How long?"

As the doctor said, "A mouth or a year." As he asks, "You might need to make arrangements for your son. Is there any family you have? Anyone at all?"

As Arwen said, "He has a father. But we think he's gone. He tried to find a way to support us."

As she heard Barry asking "Mom?"

She turns to look at Barry with the other doctor as he rushes over to her mother's side causing her to smile, Barry hopped next to her. She held him in a hug, as she snuggled next to him as she asks, "How's my special little boy?"

As Barry said, "I'm doing fine, Mommy." He then looked at her eyes, as they seemed to water a bit, as he asks, "Mommy? Are you gonna cry?"

She didn't answer, as she hugged Barry tightly, causing Barry to drop something on the floor by accident. It was a small pendant, a metallic drop of sorts. It was gold with a red jewel in the center. The two doctors left.

As Arwen said, "I want you to promise me something, Barry." As she said, "Promise me that no matter what happens, don't ever change of who you are."

Barry look at his mother as he said with tears coming out of his eyes "I promise, Mom."

Barry's mother smiled knowing she didn't have much time but she had to tell her son that she will be gone soon. But for now, she wants to spend as much time with her son.

Barry was outside since his mother is sleeping to get some rest. Barry lean back against the wall as he sang looking at his mother's ring "Proud of your boy. I'll make you proud of your boy."

He walks in the house to see his mother as he sang "Believe me, bad as I feel, Mom. You're in for a pleasant surprise."

He walks away to the streets as he said, "I've wasted time, I've wasted me."

He looks at the moon in the sky, he then walks to the forest as he sang "So, say I'm slow for my age. A late bloomer, Okay, I agree."

He then picks up twigs that fell to the ground as he sang "That I feel like one rotten kid. Some son, some pride and some joy. But I'll get over these lousin' up. Messin' up, screwin' up times."

He continues walking through the forest as he sang "You'll see, Mom, now comes the better part. Someone's gonna make good. Cross his stupid heart."

He walks to a cliff as he sang "Make good and finally make you, Proud of your boy…"

He then smiles as he sang "Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer. You won't get a fight here, no ma'am. Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof–off, no good. But that couldn't be all that I am…"

He then looks at the night sky walk back as he sang "Water flows under the bridge. Let it pass, let it go."

He then stops by a bridge looking at the river as he sang "There's no good reason that you should believe me. Not yet, I know, but… someday and soon, I'll make you proud of your boy."

He walks back to his house as he sang "Though I can't make myself taller. Or smarter or handsome or wise…"

He then places the twigs into the fireplace as he sang "I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you."

He turns to look at his mother who was sleeping as he sang pulling his mother's blanket up "Mom, I will try to… Try hard to make you…Proud of your boy."

He took out his mother's ring from his pocket then slid it back onto her finger while tears leaked from his eyes he then kisses his mother on the cheek.

There you go. My first disney chapter, hope you guys like it.

Here will be the voice of Barry:

Barry: Evan Saucedo


	2. The Princess and the Street Rat

This is my second chapter of my Little Mermaid story.

Chapter 2: The Princess and the Street Rat

Eight years have passed since Barry lived on his own and his mother gone about a year later, but Barry kept his promise of staying of who he is, no matter how hard it was for him. Barry now twelve years old, with his black hair reach to the back of his neck, he wore a blue shirt and white pants that reach to his knees, he still is barefoot. He ran to a roof of a house with a loaf of bread in his hand as a voice said "Stop, thief!"

The yell startled him as he turns around to see three guards coming towards them one of them has blonde hair and blonde beard with green eyes as he said, "I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat."

As Barry ask, "All this for a loaf of bread, Roberto?"

He then jumps off then he lands on two ropes strung between buildings with clothes drying on them. He skids down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he went.

Barry skids towards an open window, the women saw him coming towards her letting out a scream, reaches out and closes her shutters. Barry slam into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him.

He caught the bread as he heard a guard saying from above "There he is!"

Barry looks up seeing the guards looking down at him as another guard said, "You won't get away so easy!"

As Barry ask holding up the bread "You think that was easy?"

He then heard two women giggles as he turns to see three elderly ladies giggling at him he just smiled nervously while shrugging as he then saw Roberto and three guards nearby.

As Roberto said pointing to one direction "You two over that way! And you follow me we'll find him!"

Barry grabbed a yellow sheet that fell from the washing line warping around himself as he ran towards the woman and joined them as he said, "Morning ladies."

As one of the women ask, "Getting into trouble a little early, aren't you, Barry?"

As Barry said "Trouble? No way. You'll only in trouble if you get caught."

As Roberto said grabbing roughly on Barry "Gotcha!"

Roberto made Barry turn around to face Roberto as Barry said, "I'm in trouble."

As Roberto said, "And this time–"

He didn't get the chance to say anything else as Barry pulled Roberto's hat down over his eyes letting go of Barry as Barry said, "Sorry about that Roberto. But gotta go. Better get out of here."

He then ran off as he sang "Gotta keep."

He bumps into one of the guards as he sang "One jump ahead of the bread line." He jumped onto a nearby barrel, the guard swung his sword vertically towards Barry.

Barry jumps of the barrel and lands behind the guard, which makes the guard cut open the barrel, which contained fish as Barry sang "One swing ahead of the sword."

He then grabbed the guard's belt causing his pants to fall down as he sang "I steal only what I can't afford."

He ran from the guard who use a fish as a pair of pants as he sang "That's everything!"

He was then stop by another guard as he sang "One jump ahead of the lawmen."

The guard lifted his sword, Barry hide behind a wooden post as he sang "That's all, and that's no joke."

He dodges the slice as the sword jammed into the post as Barry ran up on a tower of barrels standing on the top as he sang "These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." He accidentally kicks down a barrel causing to fall on a guard causing him to fall dragging the other guards down with him as the barrel broke open releasing water around them.

As one of the guards sang "Riffraff!"

As two guards sang "Street rat!"

Barry stood on a shaky wooden tower as a guard sang "Scoundrel!"

As a guard sang "Take that!"

Barry dodge a barrage of vegetables as Barry sang holding up the bread "Just a little snack, guys."

He then hid behind a pole as a bunch of weapons were thrown at him impaling on the pole.

As the guard sang shaking the tower "Rip him open! Take it back, guys!"

As Barry sang "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts." He then jumps off the tower then grabbed onto a bar then jump into a window as he sang "I could use a friend or two."

Three girls with long blonde hair sang "Who? Oh, it's sad Barry's hit the bottom."

Barry just nervously waved at them standing up as the second girl wrapped a veil around him.

As the girls sang "He's become a one–man rise in crime."

The third girl rip off the veils, making him spin and crash in into their mother as she sang "I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em."

Barry waved at the mother before dodging a swing from her broom then caught the bread that was in the air as Barry sang "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat."

He then sat on the window as he sang "Tell you all about it when I got the time!"

One of the girls push him out of the window as he landed on a curtain bouncing off it as he sang "One jump ahead of the slowpokes."

The guards ran looking for Barry as a muscular man was showing off his muscles as Barry sang "One skip ahead of my doom."

Unknown to anyone, Barry was behind the man coping him trying not to get caught but the man took a kneel exposing Barry causing the crowd to gasp as Barry sang tip toeing away "Next time gonna use a nom de plume."

As Roberto said pointing at Barry "There he is!" The other guys stop bumping into Roberto.

Barry hop over a few sheep as he sang turning around "One jump ahead of the hit men."

The guards move the sheep around as he sang "One hit ahead of the flock."

He then jumps off the sheep as he sang "I think I'll take a stroll around the block."

He then jumps over a man who was laying on a bed of needles as Roberto and another guard jump over him then the fat guard tried to jump landing on the man causing him to groan in pain as a man sang "Stop thief!"

As a seller said, "Vandal!"

As an elder woman sang, "Outrage!"

As a woman sang "Scoundrel!"

The guards corned Barry on the doorstep of a person's house as he sang "Let's not be too hasty."

The door to the person's house slammed opened revealing a really large woman with big lips then she picked Barry up and rocked Barry back and forth as she sang "Still I think he's rather tasty."

Barry roll out of her arms as he sang "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat." He then stops between two guards leaning an elbow on one of the guards as they surrounded him as he sang hiding the bread behind his back "Otherwise we'd get along."

As the guards said "Wrong!" They pounce on him releasing clouds but the clouds disappeared revealing Barry is gone as they fought each other than Roberto notice a vase with legs walking away as he said, "Get him!"

Barry toss the vase then jump onto a man who was standing on a flaming pit then landed on the other side as the guards and Roberto ran through the flaming pit who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks.

Barry then ran to a corner tripping on a broom then accidentally caught the broom just as the guards came in then they retreat in fear as one of the guards said, "He's got a broom!"

Barry look confused before looking down at the broom he's holding before realizing why they look in fear as Roberto said, "You idiots!" He drew out his sword as he said, "We've all got swords!"

The others smirk and drew out their swords. Barry drop the broom then ran off.

Barry turn around seeing guards following behind him then stop seeing more guard running towards him then saw a rope with a man playing the piper then grab onto the ropes and climb up as the guards crash into each other along with the man then Barry landed behind the wall as Barry sang running forward "One jump ahead of the hoof beats."

Then saw guards running towards him as they sang "Vandal!"

As Barry sang trying to take another route "One hop ahead of the hump."

But the guards blocked the way too as they sang "Street rat!"

Barry then took the stairs as he sang "One trick ahead of disaster."

He saw Roberto and his man block the way as they sang "Scoundrel!"

As Barry sang "They're quick, but I'm much faster."

As Roberto and the guards sang "Take that!"

They tried to cut him but he jumps into a door as they cornered Barry ran catching a carpet standing over to the only window as he sang "Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump!"

He jumped out of the window gliding with the wind with the rug underneath his knees. The guards foolishly jumped out of the window as well, and landed straight into a pile of smelly fertilizer.

Barry then used the carpet as a parachute as he gently floated to the ground as he said, "Alright it's feeding time."

He was about to take a bite but he stops as he saw two children an older sister and a brother looking for food then they saw him holding the bread.

Barry then look at the bread then sigh as he stood up as he walks towards them as he said holding out the bread "Here,"

The kids took a step back as Barry said softly "Go on, take it."

The kids took the bread and smiled as they began to eat as Barry rubbed the little girl's head as he said, "Now get going, your parents are probably worried."

The kids nodded and ran off to go find their parents. Barry then walked ahead and saw the two kids running up to their parents hugging them as they all laughed happily causing Barry to smile remembering being happy with his mother, the family then walked away to their home.

Barry then gain a sad look, he really misses his mother so much, he just sighs sadly, he then walked away to his home, people in the village knew he's poor and an orphan as Barry sang "Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that."

He then climb onto a ladder as he sang "If only they'd look closer."

He then walk into his home as he sang "Would they see a poor boy? No sire."

He then walks over to his bed sitting down and lifted a pillow revealing his mother's ring which she gave him, he held it up as he sang "They'd find out there's so much more to me."

He pulled his curtain back revealing the sea as he sat down looking at the beautiful ocean as he said, "Someday, things will change. One day, I'll become more then a street rat."

At the castle, 11 years had passed and there was a big wall all around the palace and Melody was now turning 12 and people from everywhere in the kingdom was getting ready for Melody's birthday all the servants were decorating and cooking and Scuttle saw all the commotion and did the smart thing in going into a window that was still closed he shook it off and went around Carlotta had towels in her hands and went down stairs were a worried Ariel was there looking for her daughter, she now wore periwinkle gown with an up–do decorated with a golden tiara with green and white gems on her necklace and earrings with her hair being shorter due to adjusted.

As Ariel ask, "Melody? Melody?"

Carlotta came up to her as Ariel ask, "Oh, Carlotta, have you seen Melody?"

As Carlotta said, "Not since this morning, Your Majesty."

Ariel went into the kitchen as Louis was preparing the cake as she asks, "Louis, Melody's not in here, is she?"

As Louis said, "No, Your Highness, but her birthday cake is. Twelve petite candles. Sammanific."

He almost fell off the ladder but he caught himself before he could then Ariel closed the door smiling to walk away,

Scuttle flew in the window as he said, "Whoo–eee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor!"

On the other side of the ocean, Sebastian is out there looking for Melody as he said, "Sebastian, you watch over her, he said." He jumps onto the rock while Scuttle flew down next to him.

As Sebastian said, "I'm too old for this! A crab my age should be retired, getting a tan… playing sea golf… sipping a tuna colada!"

He then jumps into the water as he said, "Not baby–sitting another teenager." He started to swim and look for Melody and then saw her.

Melody now twelve years old she had her hair tied in a ponytail by a green hair tie wearing a separate pair of white pantalets and a white camisole; the pantalets cover the bottom half of her stomach, she was dancing with dolphins.

Sebastian gasp happy as he said, "Melody!"

He tried to get Melody's attention but she didn't hear him then Sebastian's happy face turned into an annoyed face then he went to go follow her. Melody jumped out of the ocean to get air then she started swimming to a rock then she climbed on top of it Sebastian was out of breath when he got to the rock but he finally caught up to her.

As Melody ask happily "Hey, Scuttle. Hey, Sebastian. What's kickin'?"

As Scuttle ask scratching his belly "Uh, what's kickin'?" As he said knocking his noggin "Hmm. L–Let me see. Don't rush me."

As Sebastian said, "Ha! You know perfectly well what's kicking! Now, come along. You gonna be late for the–"

Melody jumped back into the water and made water get all over Sebastian and he coughed the water back out Melody was giggling seeing this as she said, "Sorry, Sebastian."

She swam up to Sebastian then rested her arms on the rock as Sebastian said, "Melody, child, how many times do I have to tell you? It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming… beyond the safety of the sea wall." While Melody began copying Sebastian's accent as she said smiling "Beyond the safety of the sea wall. Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of da rules… don't ya know?"

As Sebastian said, "Stop dat."

Melody giggled as she said, "Oh, Sebastian, I can't help it. I just love the sea!" She jumps back into the water yet again making water go all over Sebastian again.

As Sebastian said, "Hey! Come back here!" He jumps into the water as he said, "You're just like…" As he said calmly "…like your mother."

Melody went deeper into the sea then she came to a labyrinth and was looking at everything upside down then a tiny fish came up to her as he said chuckling "Hi, Melody."

The fish swam away as Melody smiled then kept swimming then she found a shell and put in her bag then the dolphin that was dancing with her had a shell also Melody looked at it carefully then gave a thumbs up and the dolphin put it in her bag so Melody kept swimming then she swam pass a trench and something caught her eye so she swam down to get it, it was a locket covered in sand and dirt.

Back in town, Barry jump over a roof then slide down on stairs on the streets looking around before he went to a wall near the castle as he opens one of the stones revealing a hidden door, he then went through it before closing the stone as he crawled through to the end once he was out he saw the ocean as he let out a sigh as he sat down with his legs in the water said, "I love seeing the sea, it reminds me of when Mom sing me a song about the ocean."

He looks down at the water seeing his reflection as he said, "One day, I know things will change."

He hears a loud splashing nearby. He turns towards the direction of the sound and sees someone swimming in the water. Hiding behind a rock he peaks over and sees Melody emerging from the water. Barry look stunned at the beautiful girl in front of him. He doesn't know why, but this girl has left him speechless as he said "Wow."

He moves closer to get a better view of Melody. He gets near some rocks that are by the water. Looking over he gets a better look at Melody who swam up to a rock with a seagull.

Barry couldn't help but stare at Melody. He has seen lot of pretty girls before, but there was something different about this one. He can feel his heart beat fast and forgot what he was doing before.

Suddenly Barry's wet feet slip and fall off the rocks and into the water.

Melody heard the splash and sees a young boy around her age appear from the water. She giggles quietly and swims towards Barry.

Barry noticed that his locket is floating. He goes to reach it, but as soon as his hand grabs it another hands land on his. He looks over and sees it belongs to Melody who is smiling at him as Melody said "Hi."

As Barry said "Uh, hi." He pulled away.

Melody giggled as she gave him his locket as she said, "I believe this is yours."

Barry nods nervously while trying to find the words to respond.

Melody could see he is nervous so she decides to do the talking as she ask, "I'm Melody, what's your name?"

As Barry said "I'm, uh, Barry."

As Melody said, "Nice to meet you, Barry." She climbs up the rocks and helps Barry up too as she asks "So, what are you doing here? And how did you fall in the water? Where you spying on me?"

As Barry said "No, of course not. I was just walking around, I heard some noises, I went to check them out, and then I slipped."

As Melody said "Oh okay well I guess that was my fault then. Sorry about that."

As Barry said "It's okay. It was my fault for not knowing how slippery the rocks were." As he asks, "So, what are you doing out here alone?"

As a voice said, "She's not out here alone."

Barry looked around until he saw Sebastian.

As Barry ask, "Uh did that crab just spoke?"

As Melody said, "Uh yes he did."

As Barry said "Huh, just…wow…a talking crab…" As he asks looking at Sebastian "So what's your name Mr. Crab?"

As Sebastian said "I am Sebastian me boy. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He then held out a claw to Barry then Barry took it and shook his hand.

As Barry said, "You didn't answer my question, Melody."

As Melody said, "I was swimming collecting shells." As she asks "What about you? What were you walking around to?"

As Barry said "Nowhere, I just like coming out here to look at the ocean." As he asks, "By the way isn't against the rules to go out to the ocean outside the wall?"

As Sebastian said, "It is, Barry."

As Scuttle said walking next to Barry startling him "But Melody thinks that its wrong."

As Barry said "Wow! A talking seagull."

As Scuttle said, "Names Scuttle kid nice to meet you."

In Morgana's lair, Morgana is trying find a spell to turn Undertow back as Morgana said, "Trust me! This time I'm sure I've got it right."

As Undertow said, "Yeah, that's what you said last time, and I was sore for a week."

As Morgana said, "Oh, stop your carping and stand still." She tried to make a half frame facing Undertow with her hands.

As Undertow said, "Oh, this is gonna hurt."

Morgana started spinning around and green lightning came up around Morgana then went straight to Undertow then he started getting bigger and bigger almost back to his regular size as Morgana said, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

As Undertow said, "Uh oh." He was shrinking again but this time into a shrimp then Undertow had an annoyed look on his face so Morgana tried out every single spell from her cabinet but they all failed, Cloak and Dagger were laughing at him.

As Morgana said, "Oh, it's just no use. The power of the trident is just too strong for me to overcome."

As Undertow said quietly "I bet Ursula could've done it."

As Morgana ask angrily "What…was that…you said?"

As Undertow said, "Nothin'. I'm just sayin'…"

Morgana throw a glass jar at him but he ducked down before it could hit him then Undertow looked at where she through the jar then looked at her upset as Morgana said, "Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me!" She took out a starfish from a jar as she said, "It was always Ursula this or Ursula that… or, Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister… Ursula!" She throws a starfish at a picture of Ursula.

As Undertow said, "Well, it isn't Ursula's fault I got miniaturized. It's yours!" He pointed at Morgana.

As Morgana said, "Is not!"

As Undertow said, "Your fault that we had to hide out here for frostbitten years."

As Morgana said, "Is not!"

As Undertow said, "Your fault that we can never show our faces in polite society again!"

Morgana came right into Undertow's face as she said, "You're really pushing it, small fry."

They both saw something glow and they both looked in the same direction and in Morgana's spell pot showed a picture of Melody holding the locket she found with Barry and Sebastian so Undertow and Morgana got closer to take a better look Morgana gasped as she and Undertow said at the same time "It's the locket!"

As Morgana said, "This is just the kind of break in the ice we've been waiting for. When Ariel's innocent little daughter… uncovers the secret of that locket… she's going to have lots of questions. And who'll be right there with all the answers?" She began to happily dance.

As Undertow said, "We will."

As Morgana said, "Exactly! She'll be the perfect tool for Triton's undoing."

As Undertow said, "And I'll get to be big again."

As Morgana said spinning around "Finally I'll succeed at the one thing my sister never could."

As Undertow said, "Really, really big again!"

As Morgana said grabbing Undertow "Total domination of the seas!" She began dancing with him around the place. As Undertow said, "I'll be huge!"

As Sebastian said, "Melody, please. If your mother ever found out you'd been swimming out here…"

As Melody said "I know, I know. She'll flip." She then dives into the ocean.

Scuttle looked around as he said "I had a thought here. Now, where'd it go?" He then looked under a small rock which made Barry look at Sebastian who just shrugged.

Melody was on her back swimming backwards looking up at the sky as she said "Hey, Sebastian…" She then swam up to a rock as she asks, "What's my mom got against the ocean anyway?" She looks at the ocean were a beautiful sunrise and dolphins were jumping out of the ocean as she said, "I mean, how could there be anything wrong with something so… wonderful?"

She turns to Sebastian who began to think but shrugged, she swam up towards Barry and Sebastian as she said whispering into their ears "You know what? Sometimes, I even pretend…I have…fins!"

Sebastian had a gloom look as he fell to the ground, Barry just smiled at that Melody looked at the castle as she said letting out a sigh "I wish I could tell my mom how I feel. But she'd never understand. I can talk to crabs, but not to her."

As Barry said, "You talked to me."

Scuttle picked up a pebble then thought of an idea as he asks "Wait a minute. It just hit me. How 'bout you tell Ariel… how you really feel?"

As Sebastian said "Oh, yes, by all means. Just waltz right in and tell her you been out here… swimming in the ocean!"

As Barry said "Ariel, that's the name of Queen Ariel the wife of Eric then they have daughter named…" His eyes widen as he said, "Princess Melody…" He slowly turned his head towards Melody as he said, "You're Princess Melody! Whoa!" He then fell into the water again as he resurfaced spitting out water from his mouth.

As Sebastian said, "We could all just have a big party."

Melody gasp as she said, "The party!"

As Scuttle said scratching his head "Say, that reminds me of somethin'."

Barry then let out a sneeze.

As Melody said turning to Barry "You're wet. Come with me. We'll get you into some dry clothes before you catch a cold."

As Barry said "It's alright. I'm fine." He tries getting up from the rocks, but soon falls back again. He appears from the water groaning, feeling bad Melody helps Barry out of the water as she said, "Come on, I insist."

Barry knew the odds of him getting sick is growing as he said, "Okay lead the way."

Melody then leads Barry back to the castle with Sebastian following behind.

Chapter 2 is done and finally Barry and Melody met for the first time.

The voice of Roberto

Roberto: Dan Povenmire


	3. Party of Disaster

Chapter 3: The party of disaster

Chapter 3 is up.

Melody showed Barry her secret escape route as they swam under the wall, Melody unloosened a pole and she went right through along with Barry and Sebastian.

They heard Max barking causing them to duck under water as Max and Ariel walk outside looking for Barry as Melody and Barry sneak quietly as they could and snuck around back.

Melody toss the bag into the window that is open, she and Barry went through the window while Sebastian is climbing on a branch as Melody and Barry kept quiet as a waiter walk by them.

Once he was gone, Melody let out a sigh of relief then saw Sebastian on the window so she opens her bag and Sebastian jump in, she and Barry went pass a room with a whole bunch of kids their age were chit chatting.

They tip toe quietly as Melody bumped into a girl with an orange dress and made her get seaweed on her dress that Melody had on her. Melody and Barry turned around to see who she bumped into and there were also two other guys with the girl a fat one and a skinny one. As the girl said sawing seaweed on her dress "Oh, Your–Your Highness." She picked up the seaweed and drop it to the ground.

As Melody said nervously hiding the bag behind her "Sorry. My fault. I gotta go." She walked backwards as she said, "Can't go to the party without shoes." She and Barry then left but she stayed behind the corner so they were well out of sight from the kids.

As the girl said, "If you ask me, she's a little strange."

As the tall boy said, "I heard she actually talks to fish."

They began to laugh unaware that Barry and Melody were listening to them, as Barry notice that Melody looked sad.

As Barry said grabbing Melody by the wrist "Melody, don't listen to them. They just don't understand you at all. You're special in your own way."

Melody smiled as she said "Thanks, Barry."

As Barry ask, "No problem, By the way, I heard you guys are having some sort of party?"

As Melody said, "For my birthday."

As Barry ask, "It's your birthday?" Melody nodded her head as Barry said "Oh, well sorry for interrupting your birthday then. I should go." He began to walk away.

As Melody said, grabbing Barry by the shoulder "No its okay. I need to get dress first."

Barry smiled then noticed how close he was to Melody as he said, "Um well I guess I should have gotten you a gift then."

As Melody said, "It's fine, you didn't know." She then came up with something as she asks "Hey, why don't you join us for the party?"

As Barry ask "Really? You don't mind?"

As Melody said, "Really, you're my guest and I want you to come for my party,"

Barry thought about and he never did go to a party before as he said, "I'll go."

Grimsby came by as Melody ask "Grimsby, this is Barry, my guest would it be okay if you can find clothes that fit his size?"

As Grimsby said, "Of course Miss Melody."

As Melody said "Sorry, Barry, I guess I have to go. Grimsby here is gonna help you get dress."

As Barry said, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

As Melody said "Okay, gotta get ready she then ran up the stairs as Grimsby said, "Please follow me, mister Barry." He leads Barry to the room to change for the party while Melody walk upstairs.

Ariel walk towards the wall while Max walk into the water playing around in it, Ariel smiled as she looks up above the wall as seagulls flew over it as she said, "I miss you, Daddy. I wish you could be here with us."

She had an idea so she looked around to see if anyone was watching then she kicked off her shoes and lifted up her dress and put her feet in the water then she gave a happy sigh she loved the water on her feet before she heard Melody ask "Mother?"

Ariel then snap out of her thought then look up to see Melody above her room wearing a pink ball gown, her hair fell to her back with a towel above her head as she asks, "What are you doing?"

As Ariel said "Uh, nothing."

Melody walked backwards and hide behind the wall as she and Sebastian let out a sigh in relief as they heard Ariel saying "I–I'll be right up!"

That cause Melody and Sebastian to look at each other with scared look on their faces so Melody hurried to get her shoes then Sebastian tried to get her ribbon to her dress but he was dangling then it finally came down while Melody was struggling to get her shoes on then she finally got it on then Sebastian held up the sash as they heard Ariel asking "Melody?"

Melody wrapped her ribbon and tied it around her waist as quickly as she could but Sebastian was still there and Melody tied the ribbon with Sebastian still on it then she put her crown on her head when her mother was opening the door then Melody spotted her bag when her mother came in she kicked the bag under the just as Ariel came right in as Melody said bowing down "I'm ready." Her hair crown fell in her face with her hair.

Ariel only smiled as she said walking over to Melody "Here. Let me help."

Melody put the Tiara back onto the table, Ariel picked up a brush then the door open revealing Eric as he asks, "So, we're having a bad hair day?"

As Ariel ask, "If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you?" She began brushing Melody's hair.

As Eric said "Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs…"

As Ariel said, "Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes."

As Eric said, "Right, two…" Eric closed the door as he asks, "Now where have I heard that before?"

Ariel continued brushing Melody's hair as Melody said, "Mom, put down the brush. It's hopeless."

As Ariel said, "Oh. You look beautiful." She and Melody looked at the mirror as she began to tie Melody's hair into a ponytail.

As Melody said, "Do I have to do this? Everybody thinks I'm weird."

As Ariel said, "Oh, honey, everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I did. I was a regular fish out of water."

As Melody said standing up "You? No way." She walks outside of her balcony as he said, "I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself."

She looks at the seas as Ariel ask walking out "Melody, this isn't just about the party… is it?" She placed a hand on Melody's shoulder as she said, "Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything."

Melody look at Ariel then smiled as she said "Well, okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. Now, don't freak, but what I dream about… more than anything in the whole world…"

They heard someone knocking on the glass Window they turn to see Eric as he asks, "How's it coming?" He then saw Melody as he said, "Oh, Melody. Is that you? You look beautiful."

As Ariel said, "He's right. Now, we'll talk later. You're going to have a wonderful time tonight. Trust me." They walk aback into Melody's room, as she said, "Also I'm looking forward to see this new friend of yours."

As Melody ask, "New friend?"

As Ariel said, "Grimsby told me who also told your father."

As Melody said "I met him uh outside, he fell into the water, got his clothes wet. So, I brought him back to dry off."

As Ariel said, "I see." She smiled as she asks, "Is he cute?"

Melody's cheeks turn red as she said "Mom!"

As Ariel said innocently "What? I'm just asking." As she asks "Anyways, is he coming to the party?"

As Melody ask calming down "Yes, he is, why?"

As Ariel said, "Just wondering." As he asks, "Is he from town?"

As Melody said realizing "Um, I actually don't know,"

As Ariel said, "Oh well honey you're going to need to ask him,"

As Melody said, "I better go find him then,"

Ariel stopped her as she said, "Let me speak with him."

As Eric said, "Right now you need to get ready,"

As Melody said "Okay, but please don't make him feel uncomfortable, Mom."

As Ariel said, "Don't worry I won't." She began to walk away.

Barry walk to the party wearing a suit like Eric's but he wore navy blue long sleeve shirt, white pants and black boots, he look at himself in the mirror to make sure it fit right.

Barry began to wonder if he should tell Melody that he's a Street Rat but wonder on how would she react as he hears the door opening he looks over and sees Ariel approaching him. She approaches him and smiles at Barry as she asks, "I assume you're Barry?"

Barry nodded his head as he asks, "Can I help you?"

As Ariel said, "My name is Ariel, Melody's mother,"

As Barry said "Queen Ariel! It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed down in respect.

As Ariel said "It's nice to meet you too. I hope your enjoying your time here."

Barry nodded his head as he asks, "So is Melody coming?"

As Ariel said "Yes, she's gonna join the party soon. I came to see you and to show you around."

As Barry said "Oh, I'm okay, don't worry." He turns around to walk away.

As Ariel said "Nonsense, I insist and maybe while I show you around you can tell me how you met my daughter," She grabbed Barry by the arm and dragged him away.

Barry was in the room with the other guest after Ariel gave him the whole tour as everyone was dancing on the dance floor even kids Barry and Melody's age were dancing while the orchestra was playing.

As Grimsby said, "May I present Her Royal Highness… Princess Melody."

Melody came out in front of the staircase while Eric and Ariel were watching her then she started coming down the stairs as she said nervously "Oh, yeah. Mom's right. I can do this." Sebastian was still tied to the ribbons, the girl and the two boys were there too, the fat boy nudged to the girl and she looked at him and then she smirked.

Melody was finally on the dance floor then everyone bowed down to Melody who bowed back, Barry walked up to Melody as he said, "Melody…you look…amazing."

Melody blush as she said, "Thanks," As she asks, "So did you enjoy spending time with my mom?"

As Barry said, "Oh yeah, had a fun time." He then wonders if he should tell or not but chose to go for it as he said, "Melody, there's something I have to tell you."

As Melody ask, "What is it, Barry?"

Before Barry could explain a blonde hair boy walked up to Melody as he asks, "Um, hi. Would you like to dance?"

Melody didn't say anything looking at his hand then she looks at her parents as Ariel said, "Go on."

Melody look at Barry who just smiled and nodded his head then she looks at the boy as she said, "Sure. Okay."

She took the boy's hand while the boy was leading her to the dance floor while Sebastian was still struggling, Barry just smiled.

Eric and Ariel were smiling while Eric had an arm around Ariel who also had an arm around Eric, they looked at each other and smiled then Ariel crossed her fingers and put it behind her back while Eric was still smiling at her then the orchestra started playing and Melody and the boy started dancing at first Eric and Ariel were watching her then they looked at each other and smiled.

Melody was watching her feet and so far, she was doing good at dancing and the boy was smiling at her while she was still looking at her feet but what she didn't know was that Sebastian was getting a little dizzy so he grabbed one of Melody's ribbons then the boy put his hand where Sebastian was and Melody was smiling at the boy and the boy was smiling at her then something pinched his fingers as the boy said, "Ow."

Melody bit her lip as the boy lifted his finger seeing Sebastian pinching his finger, he started panicking and tried to get Sebastian off his finger but while he was panicking everyone started looking at him even Eric and Ariel looked at him.

As Barry said, "Oh no, Sebastian."

The boy got Sebastian off his finger and went flying in the air and made him go fall right on top of the beverage, Chief Louie came in pushing the cake he made but Sebastian landed right on top of it and made the cake go everywhere as Melody said, "Oh no."

As Barry said, "Not good."

They both walk up to Sebastian who stood up wiping the icing on him with the candle on his head as he said "That's it. I'm booking meself on a cruise." He blows off the candle.

As Melody said, "I'm so sorry."

As Barry said, "Don't blame yourself, Melody."

As the boy said thinking she was talking to him, "Well, I should say!"

As Melody ask, "Are you okay, Sebastian?"

As the boy said looking confused "So…"

As the girl from before ask smirking "Who is she talking to?"

The fat boy laughed as he said, "She's talking to a crab!"

Everyone in the room started laughing except Barry, Melody was shocked and hurt that everyone was laughing at her as Barry said putting a hand on Melody's shoulder "Melody, don't listen to them."

Chief Louie wiped all the cake that was on his face and gasped as he said looking angrily at Sebastian "You!"

Sebastian turned around and look scared as he said, "You!"

As Chief Louie said, "Saboteur!" He tried to chop Sebastian in half but missed everyone was laughing but Grimsby was shaking his head and putting his hand on his head, while Barry looked at Melody sadly.

Chief Louie kept trying to chop Sebastian as he said, "You're going in ze bouillabaisse!"

As Sebastian said "No, Louis! You don't wanna do this, man! I'm old! I'm not tender anymore!"

Louie kept trying to chop Sebastian up everyone kept laughing at Melody as Sebastian said, "No!"

Louie tried to grab Sebastian who was on the platter but he drops the platter down causing Sebastian flying towards the conductor who ducked while Sebastian went into the conductor's wig, as Barry said, "Melody…"

Melody looked at Barry then Roberto and his man walked in as he asks, "What's going on here?!" He then saw Barry with Melody as he said pointing at Barry "You!"

Barry look at him in shock as he said, "Oh no,"

As Melody ask, "Barry, what's wrong?"

Barry turned to her as he said holding Melody's hand "Melody, listen there's something I have to tell you, I am from town but I'm really…"

He was then grab by Roberto lifting him in the air to his face as he asks, "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?"

He then tosses Barry to his guards as he said, "It's the dungeon for you, boy!"

The guards held Barry who tried to struggle his way off as Barry said, "Hey let go!"

As Melody said, "Barry!" She tried to help him but Roberto held her back as she said, "Can't let you do that, your highness."

As Eric ask walking down "Roberto, what is the meaning of this?"

As Roberto said, "I apologize your highness I'm just taking this intruder away."

As Melody said, "He's not an intruder, he's an invited guest!"

As Roberto ask, "Maybe Princess Melody, but did this boy told you that he is actually a Street Rat?"

Melody, Eric and Ariel's eyes widen while everyone gasp while Barry only lowered his head in shame, Melody look at Barry as she asks, "Barry, is that true?"

As Barry said, "Yes, it's true."

Melody felt so embarrassed and hurt that she put her face in her hands Ariel and Eric looked at her with worry including Barry who saw she was about to cry, Melody started to run away as Ariel said walking down the stairs "Melody!"

She tried to catch her but Melody ran past her crying, as Barry said "Melody!"

Ariel had a worried look on her face then while Barry only lowered his head in shame as Chief Louie said angrily "Death to the crab!"

He then got water pour on him by Carlotta as she said upset "Oh, Louis!"

As Roberto said "Anyway, man, check to see if this Street Rat take anything."

The guards began to search Barry. As Barry said, "I didn't steal anything from here."

As the guard ask pulling out Barry's locket and his mother's ring "Then what are these then?"

Barry's eyes widen as he said struggling "Those belong to me! Give them back!"

As Roberto ask, "Why would I do that since you stole them from this castle?"

As Barry said, "They're not, they belong to my mother!" He then began to let a few tears out of his eyes as he said, "Those are the only I have of her please give them back."

As Eric said "Roberto, return those things to him and release him at once."

Roberto look at Eric in shock as he asks, "But why, your Majesty?!" As he said, "This is boy is just a Street Rat, he's nothing but a thief! He could have stolen them from the castle!"

As Eric said, "Maybe he did, but from what a villager told me, he only stole food to survive because he's an orphan, she also told me, and he also gave food to those who need it more than he does. So please release him at once."

As Roberto said bowing down "As you wish, your majesty." The guards release Barry and gave him back his mother's ring and necklace as Roberto said, "Now everyone go back to what you were doing."

Everyone did just that Ariel walk up to Barry as she ask, "Are you okay, Barry?"

As Barry said, "I'm alright,"

As Ariel ask, "Is what Roberto said true? Are you a Street Rat?"

As Barry said, "Yes, it's true."

As Ariel ask, "Why didn't you tell us this?"

As Barry said, "I tried to tell Melody, but Roberto got to me before I had the chance to tell her myself." As he ask looking at Eric "You knew I was a Street Rat this whole time?"

As Eric said, "Kinda."

As Barry ask, "But why didn't you get the guards?"

As Eric said "Because I knew you were a good person, Barry. I know you didn't like stealing but you had to, because you didn't have any money, you only steal food."

As Ariel ask, "So you're really an orphan?"

Barry nodded his head as he said, "My mom died of an illness when I was four. My father I didn't know him, he passed when I was young."

As Ariel said, "I'm sorry."

As Barry said "It's okay. I'm worried about Melody,"

As Eric said, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

As Barry said, "Maybe but I'm afraid she might not want to talk to me again."

As Ariel said smiling "Barry, Melody won't hate you and you won't know if she wants to talk to you if you don't ask her."

As Barry said, "You're right, I'm going to see her."

Barry then walks upstairs as he went back to his regular clothes, Barry walk towards Melody's door and raising his knuckle then took a deep breath then he knocked on the door as Melody ask inside "Who is it?"

Barry could hear sniff sounds from her room as he said, "It's me, Barry, look I just want to talk, to explain." As he asks, "Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence as Melody said "Okay."

Barry open the door and saw Melody crying on her bed as she was back in her old clothes and her dress and shoes were off as he walks towards her as he sat down next to her as Melody ask, "So you're a Street Rat?"

As Barry said "I am."

As Melody asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

As Barry said, "Melody, I'm sorry."

As Melody ask, "So you were using me just to get to inside the castle and steal our treasure?"

As Barry said, "No of course, not. I don't steal money, I only steal food."

As Melody ask, "So you thought by pretending to be my friend you would get into the castle?"

As Barry said, "No, of course not. I didn't even know you were the princess. I wasn't pretending to be your friend I really was trying to be your friend."

As Melody ask, "Why didn't you try to say something?"

As Barry said, "Melody, I tried to tell you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

As Melody said, "I just want to understand, Barry."

As Barry said, "I should have told you, I just didn't know how you would react. To be honest, Melody, I didn't like stealing but I had to steal food in order to survive on the streets."

Melody look at Barry as she asks, "What are you talking about?"

Barry looked at her as he said, "It's a tough life living on my own on the streets."

Melody's face softens a bit as she asks, "You mean you're an orphan?"

Barry nodded as he said, "My mother died when I was young,"

As Melody ask, "What about your father?"

As Barry said, "He died a long time before my mother did."

As Melody said, "I'm sorry,"

As Barry said, "It's okay, I never knew him." He took out the locket and ring as he said "These belonged to my mother, she gave them to me before she passed away. These are the only things I have of her, I couldn't trade them for anything."

Melody look at Barry as she said, "I had no idea they meant so much to you."

Barry smiled as he said, "They are. I also made my mom a promise that I won't change the way I am." He sighs as he said, "Now that you know you probably don't want to be around me." He stood up and was about to leave before Melody grabbed Barry's hand "Barry, wait please don't go."

Barry look at her for a while as he said, "Okay." He sat back down as he said, "I'm really sorry about the party."

Melody continued crying about the party while Barry just looked on sadly as Melody saw the locket in her bag as she grabbed the locket while she kept crying and sat up and held the locket then they heard someone coming up as Melody said, "Quick hide under my bed."

Barry nodded and duck under her bed crawling underneath it, Ariel came in and sat on Melody's bed and put her hand on Melody's shoulder and Melody looked at her as Ariel said, "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

As Melody ask, "What's wrong with me?"

As Ariel said, "Oh, nothing's wrong with you."

As Melody said, "Mom, I'm the princess of disaster."

Ariel blew up at her hair in a calm frustrated way as she said, "Being a teenager i–is hard, and, uh... all kids your age feel... a–awkward. – And, um..."

Melody was looking at the locket that still had dirt on it then Melody started wiping it off then she seen her name on it then wiped more dirt off.

As she said, "Melody? What is this? My name's on here." She opened the locket and it started playing the song she heard when she was a baby also saw merpeople swimming around the palace of Atlantica while Ariel gasp as Melody said excited "That song. Where have I heard it? It's Atlantica. With merpeople and everything."

Barry's eyes widen hearing Atlantica from his mother as Melody said confused looking at Ariel "Mother, you always said it was just an old fish tale."

Ariel took the locket away as she asks standing up "Where did you get this?"

As Melody said nervously sitting crises cross, rocking back and forth "I... I found it."

As Ariel ask, "You went over the wall, didn't you?"

As Melody said, "Actually, I went under it. I hate that stupid wall."

As Ariel said, "Melody, you know you're not allowed in the sea."

As Melody ask, "But why?" She stood up as she asks, "And why does that necklace have my name on it?"

As Ariel said, "Melody, listen to me."

As Melody said in realization "You're hiding something from me."

Ariel look a little shock then got angry as she said, "Y–You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again! Do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea!"

As Melody said upset "How would you know? You've never even been in it!" She took the locket and ran away crying.

As Ariel said, "M–Melody, l..."

Then Barry got out from the bed much to Ariel's surprise as Barry said, "Melody, wait!" He ran after her as Melody ran right out the door right when Eric was coming in and ran right passed him with Barry behind her and Eric watched them leave as Ariel said sitting on Melody's bed "Oh, no."

She put her elbow on her knees and then she put her hands on her chin then Eric came up to her and sat down next to her as he said putting a hand over Ariel's shoulder "Ariel, darling... we knew this day would come."

Ariel look at him sadly then sighed as she said putting a hand over Eric's chest "Oh, Eric. You're right. It's time I trusted her with the truth."

Meanwhile, Melody still upset with her mother stormed off to go back under the wall with Barry following behind her as Sebastian said "Oh, now, child, it's gonna be okay. You know, when I was a teenager... you couldn't get me out of my shell for nothin'. I had this high, squeaky voice... and these itty-bitty little pincers. And then one day, boom! I sound like Caruso... and these whoppers pop out!" He then saw Melody pushing a boat along with Barry as Sebastian ask, "Young lady, just where do you think you're going?"

As Melody said hopping into the boat "I've gotta figure this out."

Sebastian followed her with Barry as Melody said, "This necklace means something... and if no one's gonna tell me... I'm gonna find out myself." She grabbed the oars and started rowing but Sebastian was on one of the oars and it made him go flying in the water as Sebastian said, "Melody, please! You're making a big mistake!"

Barry look at Melody then decided as he said, "Melody wait!" He then swam towards to the boat as Melody said, "Don't try to stop me, Barry! I gotta to do this!"

As Barry said catching up to the boat "Of course you are. But I'm not trying to stop you," He climb into the boat as he said, "I'm coming with you."

As Melody ask "What? Why?"

As Barry said smiling "I can't let you do this all by yourself. You're my friend, Melody. I can't let you do this all by yourself."

Melody then smiled as Barry grab the other oars and they both rowed the boat together.

Morgana was watching the whole thing through her spell pot then she started laughing as she said, "Oh, this is delicious. This is divine!"

Undertow smiled then turn to Cloak and Dagger as he said, "Let's go, flatsos." He swam off with Cloak and Dagger following him.

As Morgana said, "Hurry, Undertow. There's a little girl out there who needs our help."

Sebastian was swimming back to the palace as he said, "All right, Sebastian, you must remain calm. This is not your fault. All you have to do is go in there and calmly explain... that Melody has run away along with Barry. No reason to lose your head. Whatever you do... you absitively, positutely... must not panic."

He didn't know Eric and Ariel were looking for Melody as Ariel said, "Melody!"

Sebastian screaming causing Eric and Ariel to look at him as he said panicking "Melody's gone! Melody's gone! Melody's gone!"

As Ariel ask, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian knelt down on his knees as Ariel ask, "Well, what are you doing here?"

As Sebastian said pulling on Ariel's dress freaking out "All my fault! I tried to stop her! I don't deserve to live!"

Eric look confused too as Ariel ask worried "Gone? Gone where?"

As Sebastian said, "Out. Out to the sea. With Barry."

As Ariel ask looking at Eric "What do you mean? Where could she be going?"

Chapter 3 is done. Melody found out Barry's story and Barry ran away with Melody.


	4. Secrets of the Sea

Chapter 4 is up. Introducing two more characters, hope you guys like it! Onto the story!

Chapter 4: Secrets of the Sea

Barry and Melody were still rowing the boat, Melody saw Barry looking at his locket as she asks, "So what's in the locket, Barry?"

Barry hesitate before he opens the locket and Melody looks at it sees a picture of Arwen and Barry's father who has black hair with brown eyes and in Arwen's arm is Barry as a baby.

As Melody ask, "Are those your parents?"

As Barry said, "This was taken on the day I was born. My mother said she and my father were never happier than on that day."

As Melody said, "I could see that seeing the smile on their face." She smiled as she said, "You know Barry I'm really glad I met you today."

As Barry ask, "You are?" As Melody said, "I really didn't want to go to that party earlier. Whenever people look at me they think I'm weird."

As Barry said, "Well what's wrong with that? Just because you're different doesn't make you weird, it makes you unique Melody and for what it's worth I'm glad I met you too."

Melody smile as Barry said, "My mom always says being different is special." As Melody said, "Your mom must be great. My mom is hiding something from me." She looks at the locket as she said, "She's hiding something from me and she forbid me from going out the wall."

As Barry said, "Well sometimes it's better than at town. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

As Melody said, "I don't think my mom would understand me."

As Barry said, "Sometimes you feel so…"

As Melody said, "It's like you're…"

As they both said at the same time, "Trapped."

They both look at each other realizing they have some things in common causing them to smile before Barry broke the look as he said, "You know Melody it was your mom who gave me the courage to talk to you?"

As Melody ask surprised "Really?"

As Barry said, "Yeah."

As Barry and Melody continued paddling Barry hears a rumbling and looks up to see storm clouds coming in.

As Barry said, "Uh Melody we might want to take a break and look for shelter."

As Melody said, "Don't worry Barry a little rain never hurt anyone."

As Barry said, "But a lot can drown you."

Soon it starts to pour and Barry and Melody were paddling through the waves. As the storm becomes more intense waves start slamming into them.

As Barry said, "We gotta find shelter!"

As Melody ask, "But where?!"

Barry see the area and in the distance, sees a small hidden cavern. As he said, "Melody hang on just a little longer!" They soon paddle and made it inside the cave.

As Barry and Melody were walking through the cave Melody was shivering from the storm. As Barry said, "Don't worry Melody I'll try and find something to start a fire."

Melody looks around as she said, "This place looks like nobody has been here in years."

As Barry said, "Yeah, let's stay together."

Suddenly thunder echoes, causing Melody to jump in surprise and grabs Barry's hand. Both of them blush as they keep walking when they hear something groaning as Melody ask, "Did you hear something?"

As Barry said, "Yeah it's coming from over there."

As they follow the sound they find a large Boulder trapping a gigantic eagle under it. Barry and Melody jumped back in shock as Barry said, "A magic eagle!"

As Melody said, "Come on, let's help it." She ran over to the eagle with Barry behind her.

As Barry said, "Hang on this is gonna hurt a little."

Barry and Melody struggle to push the boulder as the eagle cries out in pain until they manage to get it rolling allowing the Eagle to fly out.

When it does Barry and Melody saw the eagle behold her bright silver wings as Barry said, "She's beautiful."

The eagle landed in front of them as she said, "Thank you, young human,"

Barry and Melody look in shock as Barry said, "Wow, you talked!"

As the eagle said, "That is correct, though don't ask me to cast spells cause that is a stereotype right there."

As Barry ask, "Uh excuse me miss…uh?"

As the eagle said, "Margaret my name is Margaret."

As Barry ask, "Well Margaret what are you doing in here?"

As Margaret said, "I'm afraid I got caught in that storm and became trapped here."

As Melody ask, "Oh you poor thing are you alright?"

As Margaret said, "I am now that you got that boulder off my wing. You have my gratitude humans."

As Melody said, "It was no trouble at all."

As Margaret ask, "So what are your names?"

As Melody said, "I'm Melody and this is Barry."

As they were chatting Barry looks further into the cave and sees a small light as he ask, "Hey what's that?" He walks towards the light.

As Melody said, "Hey, Barry wait up!"

She and Margaret go after him. Barry stops when he sees a beam of light shining down on something. He walks over to it and finds saw a stand with the beam of light shine on a lamp. The lamp is silver with green designs, a steeper spout, and a larger slightly more ornate handle.

Melody and Margaret walk up to Barry seeing the lamp as Melody said, "It's a lamp."

As Margaret asks, "But what's it doing here?"

As Barry said, "I don't know," He picked up the lamp taking a closer look at it as he said, "It looks like a beat–out, worthless piece of junk. There's something written here."

As Melody ask, "What does it say?"

As Barry said, "I don't know but…" He began rubbing the lamp as he said, "It's hard to make out."

The lamp began to move making strange noise startling the three of them as it began to glow blue causing Melody to step back as the lamp fired an orange fireworks then fired red fireworks as Barry said, "Melody, get behind something!"

Melody hid behind a rock with Margaret then the lamp began to release purple smoke with red fireworks then a dark blue skin man emerges from the lamp with black hair tied in a ponytail with a black beard but his feet is a tail as he said, "Aaaaahhhhh!"

He then held his neck letting out a crack as he said, "OY!" As he said looking at Barry "Man, 10,000 years could give ya such a crick in the neck!"

He then grabs Barry hanging him on a nearby rock as he said, "Hang on a second."

Then he pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so as he said "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!"

He turns his tail into a microphone while Melody and Margaret pulls Barry down as the strange man said, "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen." As he asks "Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" He sticks the mic near Barry's face.

As Barry said "Uh, Ba–uh, Barry."

As the strange man said, "Barry!"

A neon sign lights up with Barry's name on it, circled by chase lights as the strange man said "Hello, Barry. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Ba? Or maybe just Arry? Or how bout Laddie?" He transformed into a Scottish suit holding a stick as he said, "Sounds like Here, boy! C'mon, Laddie!" He disappeared, then the strange man as a dog wrapped in plaid jumps in grabbing the stick with his mouth.

Barry shook his head as he said, "I think we must hit something on our heads."

As the strange man ask standing "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" He then changes back into his true form in a puff of smoke then he let out a chuckle then notice Barry as he said lowering his hand to Barry's height "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He lifted up his gut as he asks, "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side do I look different to you?"

As Barry ask, "Wait a minute, you're a Genie?"

The strange man slap a diploma into Barry's other hand and a mortarboard on his head as he said, "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me?" As he did an Arnold Schwarzenegger impression as he said flexing his muscle "The ever impressive." He was then trap into a cube as he said, "The long contained?" He then held a dummy of himself being ventriloquist as he said in a squeaky voice "Often imitated," He toss the dummy aside as he said, "But never duplicate,"

He then made multiple copies of himself as the copies said "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." A light shine on him as he said in a ringer's tones "Genji of The Lamp!"

He then changes to Elvis as the copies cheered clapping or whistling as he said "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you, thank you very much!"

As Barry ask standing up "Hold on. Did you say wish fulfillment?"

As Genji said holding up three fingers "Three wishes to be exact." The copies disappeared as Genji said, "And ix–nay on the wishing for more wishes." He then turns into a slot machine pulled his arm down as he said, "That's it."

The slot machine stop with three Genji's head on the glass as they said at the same time "Three." Three Genji in caballeros come out of the slot as they said each one holding a finger for number "Uno, dos, tres."

Genji turn into a grey Groucho Maxx as he said, "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Genji turn into a duck dropping in front of Barry and Melody with the secret word Refunds.

As Barry said, "I defiantly think we're both dreaming."

Melody and Margaret nodded their heads.

As Genji said "Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here!" He levitated Barry to sit on a rock as he said "So, why don't you just ruminate," As he said lighting up like a fluorescent light "Whilst I illuminate the possibilities!"

He then laid in front of Barry hiding his hands as he sang "Well, Davy Jones had them pirates," He revealed the pirates from his hands as they surrounded Barry with their swords as Genji sang "Shakespeare had a thousand tales."

The pirates got closer to Barry before Genji appears in Barry's shirt, as he sang "But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves. You've got a brand of magic never fails!"

Genji sticks his arms out and boxes the pirates into submission then a boxing ring appears with Barry on the corner, as Genji in a coach outfit messaged Barry as he sang "You've got some power in your corner now!"

Barry turns to see Genji as a pile of firework as he ignited himself as he sang "Some heavy ammunition in your camp!"

Barry, Melody and Margaret duck as Genji flew into the air then exploded appears in the lamp as he sang "You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how." He grabbed Barry's hand and rub the lamp with it as he sang "See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say," He then emerge with his arms cross as if almighty as he sang "Mister Barry, sir, what will your pleasure be?"

Genji summoned a chair and table for Barry, Melody and Margaret to sit on as Genji appear as a waiter as he sang "Let me take your order, jot it down?" He wrote down notes on his notebook as he sang "You ain't never had friend like me." He bumps an eraser pencil on Barry's chest then bump an elbow Melody's arm. He then brought out a platter then open the top revealing chicken much to Margaret's cringing as he sang "Life is your restaurant and I'm your maître'd!"

The chicken revealing Genji's head as he appears normal size then enlarge his ears to listen to Barry while Melody and Margaret were drag away as he sang "C'mon whisper what it is you want." He then turns into four clones of himself as he sang "You ain't never had friend like me!"

The Genjis began to give Barry a haircut, shave, and a manicure as Genji sang "Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service."

Then Barry and Melody were sitting on a big chair surrounded by treasure as Genji sang "You're the boss, the king, the shah."

Barry and Melody look at each other confused as Genji appears on top of the chair as he sang summoning food "Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish." He then brought out a huge load of Baklava onto Barry and Melody as he sang "How 'bout a little more baklava?"

Barry is now on a column of food with a giant A on top, as Genji sang "Have some of column A,"

Barry jumps to another column with a B on top as Genji sang "Try all of column B,"

Barry falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genji as Genji sang "I'm in the mood to help you, dude."

He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase.

A miniature Genji dressed like a magician comes out as he sang walking down the stairs "You ain't never had friend like me." He began to dance with giant Genji hands with him as they made scat sounds as Genji sang "Mo, ma. No, no. My, my, my."

The hands surrounded Genji who made funny sounds and squish him into nothing, Genji pulls his head off then made more as he sang juggling them "Can your friends do this?" He then tosses them to Barry as he sang "Can your friends do that?"

Barry juggle with them before tossing them back to Genji attaching to his head as Genji sang "Can your friends pull this,"

He tries to pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit as he sang "Out their little hat?" He transformed into a dragon as he sang "Can your friends go poof?"

He began to breath fire revealing three waiters as Genji sang "Well lookie here."

The waiters surrounded Barry and Melody with food as Genji said wagging his finger "Can your friends go abracadabra, let 'er rip,"

Barry and Melody took the food and began to eat as Genji sang "And then make the sucker disappear?"

The three Waiters disappeared in a puff of smoke as Genji appeared as he sang with his jaws dropping and bugging his eyes out "So don't just sit there slack–jawed, buggy–eyed," Genji appeared in Barry's hand in a prayer position as he sang "I'm here to answer all your mid–day prayers," He hop out of Barry's hand then dive into the water then appeared as a certificate as he sang "You've got me bona fide certified," He then rolls up with Barry in it as Genji sang "You've got a genie for charge d'affaires."

Then opens the paper freeing Barry who span around before stopping Barry with his finger as he sang "I've got a powerful urge to help you out," He held out his ear as he sang "So what you wish? I really wanna know."

He pulls out a list out of Barry ear as he sang "You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt," Genji begins rubbing the list on his behind like drying off after a shower as he sang "Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh!"

He whips it at Barry as it shown Barry being surrounded by villagers bowing down to him as he looks around confused as Genji sang "Mister Barry, sir, have a wish or two or three."

A Waiter appear offering Barry an apple as Barry reach to grab it then Genji appear as the waiter startling Barry as Genji sang "I'm on the job, you big nabob!" He then zaps four dancing elephants as Genji sang "You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,"

Barry then use Genji's finger to zap four dancing horse as he sang "You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,"

Genji began to summon guards, dancing monkeys and waiters as he sang "You ain't never…had a… friend… like…me!" Then fireworks exploded as Genji said dancing with a cane and a hat "Ah, ha, ha!"

The four Elephants use their trunks to lift Barry into the air as Genji said spinning his cane around "Wah, ah, ah!"

Melody looked around smiling as Genji warp everything in a tornado bring everything back as he sang "You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

They were all back in the hidden room as Genji has a neon applause sign on his back. As Genji ask looking at his hand "So what'll it be, master?"

As Barry ask, "Let me get this straight: You can grant me any three wishes I want?"

Genji did a William F. Buckley impression as he said, "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of rules."

As Melody ask, "Like what?"

As Genji said "Like, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger as he said "So don't ask. Rule number two,"

He put his head back on as he said, "I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

His head turn into giant lips and kissed Barry's cheek as he said pinching Barry's other cheek "You little punim, there."

Barry rub his cheek as Genji said lying flat "Rule Number three," He slowly gets up and transforms into a green skin zombie as he said in a creepy tone "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He showed the stick slime causing Barry and Melody to cover their mouths from throwing up as he said grabbing and shaking Barry "I don't like doing it!"

He poofs back to normal as he said, "Other than that, you got it!"

Barry held a chin with his hand as he said, "I have three wishes and I have make them carefully." He turns to Genji as he asks, "What would you wish for?"

As Genji ask surprised "Me?" He then held a hand on his cheek as he said, "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case…" He was about say something but sighed as he said "Ah, never mind."

As Barry ask "What?"

As Genji said turning around "No, forget it."

As Melody said, "Come on, tell us."

Genji looked at them as he said, "Freedom."

Barry looks at the lamp as he asks, "You're a prisoner?"

As Genji said, "It's all part–and–parcel, the whole Genie gig." He began to grow with cosmic energy around him as he said in an echo "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He shrinks back into the lamp as Melody open the top as they saw Genji cramp inside there as he said, "Itty bitty living space."

As Melody said, "Genji, that's awful."

Genji then came out as he said "But, oh, to be free. Not have to go…Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof What do you need?" He grabs Barry by the collar of his shirt then let go of Barry as he said, "To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He then went back to reality hitting his head as he said "Wait, what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genji, wake up and smell the flowers."

As Melody ask, "Why not, Genji?"

As Genji said "The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So, you can guess how often that's happened."

Barry then had an idea and smiled as he said, "I'll do it. I'll set you free. "

As Genji said "Uh huh, yeah right." His head turn into Pinocchio with his long nose as he said "Whoop!" Barry pushes the nose back causing Genji's head to return to normal.

As Barry said, "No, really I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He held out his hand.

As Genji said "Well, here's hopin'." He shook Barry's hand then stood up as he said "Okay, let's make some magic!" He wore a magician outfit as poker cards flew out of his sleeves then he appeared next to Barry as he asks, "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

Melody look at Barry as she said, "Barry you could have anything in your life, you could have wish for gold."

As Barry ask, "Maybe but what good will it do?"

As Melody asks, "What do you mean?"

Genji look at Barry confused.

As Barry said, "Melody, money won't solve my problem. It won't fill the empty void of me being alone not after I lost my mom."

Genji's confusion disappeared, as his eyes glittered with highlights, as he cried, he hugged Barry tightly as he said, "Ooohhohohohooo. I'm so sorry to hear that. You poor boy! It must have been so hard for you!"

As Barry said, "Thank you. But please let go, you're crushing me." Genji let go of Barry.

As Melody said, "Well there has got to be something you've always wanted. Just think."

As Barry said crossing his arms "To be honest what I've most wanted to do is help those kids who live on the street with me. I–I want to give them a home where they could grow up in, have food, a warm bed, people who care about them and see them more as just…well."

As Melody ask, "Street Rats?"

Barry nodded his head.

As Melody ask, "Well what if I helped?"

As Barry ask looking at her "Huh?"

As Melody said, "If we talked to my dad and you told him about all the struggles you and the kids go through he'll want to do everything in can to help."

As Barry said, "Oh Melody thank you!" He picks Melody up and spin her around as he said, "Thank you so much I could kiss you." Immediately after saying that he puts her down and blushes as he said, "Uh…I mean if we were…"

Suddenly they heard the storm stopping as Barry said, "Hey the storm's over. We better get going."

As Genji said, "Okay but I'm gonna catch a snooze." He then went back to his lamp.

Barry tied the lamp on his pants as he said, "Come on let's go."

As they are about to leave the cavern Barry looks to Margaret as he said, "So Margaret now that you're free you can go on your way."

As Margaret said, "To be told, Barry, I had no destination I've just been flying where my wings take me."

Barry rubs the back of his head and looks at Melody who nodded with a smile. As Barry ask, "Well if you have nowhere to go would you like to come with us?"

Margaret looks at them and smile as she said excitingly "Yes!" She then hugged them before flying into the air and Barry and Melody went back to the boat paddling away.

After a while, Melody notice something. As Melody ask, "Hey do you see that?"

Melody looks to see a small shark like creature swimming towards them.

The shark was actually Undertow as he said, "Hello Kiddies."

Barry stares at him as he asks, "Who are you?"

Undertow glared at Barry as he said, "Beat it boy I was speaking to the girl."

Barry narrow his eyes. As Undertow ask, "What are you looking at pal?"

As Barry said, "To be honest, you look small to be a shark. Sharks are usually big." As he said, "I'm just wondering how a small anchovy like you knew where we were."

As Undertow said angrily "Anchovy?! Why I outta!"

Margaret flies above him as she said, "Watch it fishy or you'll be my between meal snack."

Undertow grumbles.

As Melody said, "Guys let's hear what he has to say. Let's just try to get along."

As Barry said, "Okay. But one false move and he's all yours, Margaret."

As Melody ask, "Can I help you?"

Undertow look at Melody as he said, "Actually little girl I'm here to help you. You need answers and I know just where to go."

Barry narrowed his eyes something odd was going on.

As Melody ask, "Really? Where do we need to go?"

As Undertow said smirking "To Morgana's."

As Melody ask smiling "And she can tell me what this locket means, why it has my name on it?"

Undertow started laughing as he said, "Oh, sure, kid. Morgana's the best. She'll help ya."

Melody look at the locket with a hopeful look. As she said holding the locket close to her chest confidently "Okay. Then let's go."

Barry look at Melody as he asks, "Are you sure about this, Melody?"

As Melody said, "Yes, this Morgana might have the answer of why this locket has my name on it."

Barry nodded as he said, "Okay, I'm with you."

Cloak and Dagger put their sting ray tails on rope of the boat and started pulling Melody and Barry to Morgana. Cloak and Dagger were laughing quietly to themselves. Margaret was flying above them.

A few hours have passed, Melody was alseep with a blanket wrap around her and Barry. As they were pulling the boat it started to get cold as they entered the Arctic.

As Undertow said, "Listen boy don't say anything, don't touch anything in fact we're gonna ignore you."

As Barry said, "No problem, Shrimpy." He looks up at Margaret as he asks, "Hey, Margaret, you okay up there?"

As Margaret said, "I'm fine, but I hope you know us birds don't usually fly towards the cold we fly away from it."

As Barry said, "Try to hang in there we'll try to keep this short."

After a while, Melody woke up and saw fog appearing around her and Barry, as Barry said, "Hey Melody, we're here."

They soon enter into an iceberg cave while Margaret waited outside. Melody look around.

As Undertow said smiling and pointing "Angel face, meet the one and only… Morgana."

Melody and Barry saw where he was pointing at and there stood a chair that had the back of it facing Melody and Barry then the chair turned and there stood Morgana.

As Morgana said, "Oh, welcome, my precious. Oh, don't be shy. Come in. Come in out of the cold." She helps Melody out of the boat with Barry behind Melody and Morgana lead Melody to her seat.

As Morgana said, "Sit, sit. Put your feet up." She pulls a big block of ice and puts it under Melody's feet.

Barry stood there with his arms cross.

As Morgana ask, "Hungry? Afraid all I have is a cold plate. Smelt–cicle? Kelp chip? Hush guppy?" She showed her dead fish and over dead sea animals on the plate one of the fishes started moving and Morgana grabbed the fishsicle and hit it so it could stop moving.

Barry and Melody look at it a bit disgusted. As Melody said nervously "Uh, no, thank you."

Barry shook his head. Morgana look at Melody worriedly before she smiled.

As Melody said, "I was hoping you could tell me about this pendant… why it has my name on it. My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

Morgana place a tentacle around Melody as she said, "Oh, you're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know just how you feel." She smiled as she asks, "Dear child, did you ever consider... that it has your name on it... because it has your destiny in it?" She opens the locket to show Atlantica and the Merpeople. As Morgana said, "Oh, deep down… you know you weren't meant to be a lowly human."

As Barry ask, "What's wrong with being human?"

Morgana shot him a glared then her eyes widen when she saw the lamp she was looking for that could rival the trident is in the hands of street rat. As she said, "What you are is something… far more enchanting."

As Melody ask happily "A Mermaid?" As she said sadly "But it's not possible."

As Morgana said happily "Darling, anything's possible."

As Melody ask happily "You can turn me into a mermaid?"

As Morgana said closing the locket and snapping her finger "Piece of fish cake, honey."

As Undertow said annoyed "Lots of luck."

Morgana went over to her spell cabinet then Morgana pulled out a purple vile and Undertow look in shock it showed a picture or Ursula.

As Undertow ask angrily "Ursula's magic? Where'd you get that?"

As Morgana said, "I've been saving it for a special occasion." She then let out a chuckle.

As Barry ask placing a hand on his chin "Ursula? Where have I heard that name before?"

Morgana walk back to Melody as she said, "One drop of this and, bada–bing, bada–boom! You're in fin city!" As she said opening the vile "Whee!"

As Melody ask excited "Really?"

As Barry ask, "Melody wait. Are you sure this is what you want?"

As Morgana said, "Buzz off boy this isn't your choice." As she said smiling "Come, my darling. Your destiny awaits you." She holds up Melody's leg then dropped one drop on her foot then Morgana started laughing while she put the cap back on the vile then Melody's feet started transforming into red Mermaid tail.

Melody smiled and lifting her in the air then finally her feet was replaced by fins and she smiled and landed on the ground then she grabbed her fins on the bottom as she said happily "I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid."

As Morgana said, "Say it loud, say it proud!"

Melody went back underwater and started swirling and twirling around underwater then she jumped up out the water as she said, "I'm a Mermaid!" She then went back into the water laughing while Barry went back into the boat.

Morgana smirk while Undertow look at the vile as he said, "You coulda changed me back. Why, I oughta…"

As Morgana said, "Keep your scales on, small fry. I'm still reeling her in. Unfortunately for us that little brat found the Lamp."

Undertow raise an eyebrow before his eyes widen as he asks, "The lamp? The one with the Genie inside of it? The one we've been looking for?"

Morgana nodded as she said, "How he found it I have no idea, but we can't let him wish away all my plans." She went back to the water with an annoyed Undertow following her.

There you go! Genji the Genie and Margaret are the new characters.

Their Voice actors:

Genji the Genie: Eddie Murphy

Margaret: Rebecca Shoichet


	5. Destination: Atlantica

Hey, everyone! Chapter 5 is done! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 5: Destination: Atlantica

Back at the palace, Ariel and Eric on the other side of the wall on a ship with Triton worried about Melody. As Ariel said, "Oh, Daddy, I'm so worried."

As Triton said, "Everything's going to be all right, Ariel. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself."

Eric had a hand on Ariel's shoulder while she was looking down sadly. Eric put both of his hands onto Ariel's shoulder as he said, "Ariel, maybe you should go with him."

Ariel smiled a little as she said a little confused "But, Eric…"

As Eric said, "I need to stay here and lead the search on land." As he said looking at the ocean "But you know these waters…"

Ariel look at the ocean too then Eric grab her chin making her look at him as he said, "And you know our daughter. You have to go." Ariel grab Eric's hand and brought them down.

As Triton said concern, "It may be dangerous."

As Ariel said, "Eric's right, Daddy. I should have known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea. It's a part of her. And a part of me. I have to go."

Triton activate his trident making it light up. Ariel turn around and gave Eric a hug who hugged back as Eric said, "Bring them home." He held out Ariel's hand and helped her get up on the edge of the boat.

Ariel open out her arms as Triton point his trident at her and zap her and Ariel started floating in the air with her arms out and the bun she had in her hair came down. Eric watched in awe as Ariel's dress disappeared and she had her sea shell bra on and her legs turned back into a green mermaid tail. When Triton was done zapping her, Ariel jumped into the water to search for Melody and Barry.

Meanwhile, Melody was having fun swimming as a mermaid underwater. As she said, "What a totally cool feeling!" She then returns to the surface, Barry and Margaret were watching her as Barry smiled seeing her happy.

She started swimming on her back then she bumped into and ice berg with a momma seal and her three baby seals were on. As Melody said, "Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry, ma'am." The three baby Seals came up on to their mother's belly and watch Melody swimming. As Melody sang tensing up "Okay, get a grip." She jumps backwards as she said with her fin in the air "Get the hang of this flipper."

One of the baby seal looks at its fin then at Melody while Melody sang "It's like slipping two feet into one big, huge slipper."

As Melody said swimming up left "This way is left." As she asks swimming back shrugging "But which way is right?" She then swam around the seals as she sang, "Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night." She began swimming in circles as she sang "Oh, so this is forward. No problem."

The baby seal became confused after watching Melody swimming around in circles then falling backwards. She swam back into the ocean as she sang "I can't believe I can do this and more."

As she sang using her fin as feet "To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore." She swam up to a clam making her fin swift lightly on the clam then the clam closed it mouth as Melody said, "Out of my shell Not closed up like a clam." She then turns back to the ocean as she sang swimming back up "Look out, sea" Above Narwhals jump into the ocean as Melody sang, "This is me."

Then Melody join them jumping into the water as she sang, "Here I am."

Melody jumped into a hole like labyrinth as she sang swimming deeper into the water with the Narwhals "For a moment all of me Is alive and at home in the sea." She then swam up with a sea turtle just swimming there.

As Melody sang dancing with the turtle "I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand. Not stubbing my toes. Getting stuck in the sand." Melody jump out of the water then back in as she sang "For a moment life is cool. I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool." She then swims flipping backwards underwater as she sang "This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be. For a moment. Just a moment. Lucky me." She swam towards a wave of fishes and she swam right through while giggling.

Ariel was back at her old place as she picks up an snarfblat as she sang "If only for one moment I had shared with you all I know." She then began dancing as she sang "The sea wouldn't be a mystery. Oh, why did you have to go?"

Melody watch the baby seal jump into the water as she sang "Everything's newer and brighter and bluer." Melody followed the baby seal as she sang dancing with them "And truer to life than before." She then swims under a whale as she sang "Watch me soar!"

As Melody sang while Ariel was looking for her and Barry "For a moment I can shine." She is swimming with the whale as she sang "Got a grin and a fin that works fine." As Melody sang looking at her fingers smiling "My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care." As she said twirling around touching her head "If all of my curls have curled out of my hair."

Melody laid on the whale and turn around as she sang "For a moment, I can feel, All the dreams I've been dreaming are real," They return to the surface as Melody sang holding her locket "Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song. For a moment, just a moment I belong."

Ariel swam to a familiar spot picking up a flower that she found and looked at it as she sang "I will find you my darling, And the moment that I do," She hug the flower as she sang "I'll hold you close, my Melody." She swam away as she sang "And sing the song of the sea with you. Sing the song of the sea with you."

As Melody sang "For a moment, just a moment I belong."

Melody was swimming back to Morgana's happy as can be she doesn't realize she was missing someone. As she said, "Oh Barry this is amazing!" She didn't hear Barry as she asks looking around "Barry? Barry?" As she heard Barry saying, "Up here!"

She looks to see him flying in on Margaret who lands right in front of her.

As Margaret said, "About time you popped your head out of the water."

As Barry said, "Geez you are one tough mermaid to find either you need to take it easy or I gotta get me some fins."

Melody's smile widely coming up with an idea as she asks, "That's it! Barry why don't you join me?" As Barry ask in shock "Huh?" As Melody said, "Barry being a Mermaid is incredible I want you to see that too."

As Barry said, "Melody I…I don't know."

As Melody said, "Barry please."

Barry looks into her eyes and sees them full of joy as he said, "Oh alright." He took out the lamp and rub it then Genji came out.

As Genji asks, "Hey everybody what's happening?" He looks at Melody to see her with fins as he said, "Oh my goodness the girl's a mermaid! It's a miracle!" He turns into a church choir who start chanting.

Melody giggles as she said, "Thanks Genji."

As Genji ask, "So Barry have you figured out your first wish?"

Barry nodded as he said, "I have Genji…I wish…" He looks at Melody and smiles as he said, "I wish to be able to breathe underwater."

As Genji said, "One set of underwater lungs coming up." He zaps Barry with a blast from his fingers.

When the magic stop, Barry appeared normal as Genji said, "Go ahead try them out."

Barry takes a deep breath and jumps off of Margaret and into the sea. When he opens his eyes, he sees all the sea creatures swimming around. As he said, "Wow."

Barry looks around and is amazed by what he sees. He swims up to a Narwhal and it allows Barry to pet it.

Melody swim up to him as she asks, "Well what do you think?"

As Barry said looking around "I was always just told stories but to see all of this in front of me it's just…incredible."

Melody looks at Barry and sees him enjoying the sea as much as her brought a smile to her face.

Melody swims into Morgana's lair and hugs her as she said, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Morgana started crying much to Melody's confusion as she asks, "What's the matter?"

As Morgana said, "Oh I knew this would happen! One taste and you're hooked!"

Undertow wipe a tear with a handkerchief. As Morgana said taking the handkerchief Undertow offer her "Oh, Undertow, I'm such a failure, such a…" She blew her nose into the handkerchief as she said, "Oh, my precious… there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell."

As Melody said, "Please. I–I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl. Isn't there some way I can stay a mermaid?" As Morgana said, "Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way."

Morgana swims over and continues crying playing Melody like a fiddle when Barry swims in. As Barry said, "Actually there is Melody."

Melody looks at Barry as she asks, "Barry?"

As Barry said, "I could always use my second wish to make you a mermaid."

Melody pulls him into a hug as she said, "Oh Barry you are the best!"

Morgana and Undertow began to panic as Undertow said, "Do something before that Street Rat ruins everything."

Morgana swims in between them as she said, "Darling while your offer is very sweet I've been doing this for years I don't need the help from someone who sleeps in the garbage."

Barry looks surprise as he asks, "Wait how did you–"

Morgana pulls Melody away from Barry. As Morgana said, "Well, there is one way. No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous."

As Melody ask, "What? Wh… What's too dangerous?"

As Morgana said, "Well, I could make the spell last longer… if I had my magic trident." She made an ink shape trident making Melody and Barry look at it. As Morgana said making an ink shape Triton "Oh, but it was stolen years ago… by a deranged kleptomaniac…" As she said putting her head in her hands "And there's no one to get it back for me."

As Melody said, "Maybe I could get it back for you."

As Morgana ask, "You would do that for me?"

As Melody ask holding Morgana's hand "If I did, would you make me a mermaid forever?"

Barry look at Melody in surprise as he asks, "But Melody what about your home…your family?"

Melody pauses to consider it when Morgana grabs her shoulders as she asks, "Ignore him sweetie what does he know about family?"

As Undertow said, "Yeah zip it Street Rat."

Barry growled, but pauses and thinks to himself as he asks quietly "How'd they know I was a Street Rat? Something's going on here but what?"

As Morgana said, "Even longer if you like." She brought a block of Ice with directions on it for her to track down the trident with her tentacle, she started laughing as she said, "Now, here is where the scoundrel lives."

Melody smiled as she asks looking up "Atlantica? You mean it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists?"

As Morgana ask, "Of course it exists, dear. Whoever told you otherwise?"

As Melody said sadly "My mother."

As Morgana said smirking "Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful."

As Melody said, "Okay, I'll bring back your trident. Come on, Barry! You can count on me!" Melody swims out with Barry right behind her.

As Morgana said, "Be careful, dear. Enjoy those fins! While you can."

Melody was laying down on her belly on a whale's back while looking at the map that Morgana gave her. As Melody said, "Hmm, let's see. South to Two Circles Pass… then, uh, north to… No, no, um, east… to, uh, hmm…"

Barry was on Margaret's back flying close behind when suddenly Genji pops out of the lamp shaped like a rabbit munching on a carrot. As he asks, "Eh, what's up, doc?"

Barry snaps out of his trance as he said, "Huh? Oh, hey Genji sorry it's just something about Morgana is fishy."

As Genji ask transforming into different types of fishes "Trout? Catfish? Sea Monkey?"

Barry chuckles as he said, "Not that kind of fishy."

As Genji said, "Don't worry kiddo you got me and Margaret to watch over you and Mel over there."

As Margaret said, "Don't worry Barry we won't let anything happen to you two."

As Genji said, "Yeah those two will have to go a few rounds with El Diablo." He transforms into a Mexican Wrestler.

As Margaret said, "Whoa easy there why don't you tag out until the final round."

Barry smiles as he said, "Thanks guys."

Barry looks over to Melody, the whale passes some kelp tickling the whale's nose causing it to sneeze and water shot out of the blowhole along with Melody. Barry gasp while Genji screams like a girl as he said, "Mermaid overboard!"

As Barry said, "Margaret quick!"

Margaret dives as fast as her wings could go and just before Melody falls Barry grabs her hand. Unfortunately, the map shattered when it hits the ice.

Melody opens her eyes to see Barry holding her in his arms putting her softly back in the water. As Barry ask, "There you go. You alright?"

Melody smiles as she said, "Yeah thanks to you guys."

Genji transforms into a mother like version of himself with a wig and handbag as he said, "Oh darling you nearly scared me to death I don't know what I'd do if something happened to that sweet little face." He pulls her into a hug causing Melody to giggle.

As Melody said, "I'm fine Genji." She looks around for her map only to find it shattered into pieces. As she asks, "My map. It's ruined. Now how are we gonna find our way to Atlantica?"

As Genji said, "Makes you wish you had a photographic memory." A flash comes from his head and out comes a picture of them.

Suddenly they heard a voice saying "Help! Someone, please! Help!"

As Genji said, "Uh oh sounds like a basic damsel in distress." He transformed into a Princess in a tower as he asks in a girlish voice "Oh where are you my hero?"

Barry looks to where the sound is coming from as he said, "I'll go check it out." He climbs off of Margaret.

As Melody said, "Be careful Barry."

Barry turned back to give her the thumbs up. As he climbed over the ice he looks to see a Mama Penguin. As the Mama Penguin said, "Oh! Oh, hold on, sweetie! We'll save you!"

Barry looks to see the penguins trying to save the baby from getting eaten by a shark. As a Baby Penguin said, "Help! Mama! Hurry!"

As a Penguin said with more Penguins holding onto him "I can't reach her!"

As the Mama Penguin said, "Oh! Oh! Somebody help us!"

Genji poofs next to Barry as he said, "Well that's certainly a problem for those poor birdies."

As Barry said, "We gotta help they can't reach her."

Suddenly they hear something behind them. They turn to see another Penguin and a Walrus heading towards the others. As the Penguin said, "Mightier than a hurricane! Braver than a killer whale!"

The big walrus step on the ice the penguin was standing on sending him flying at a hanging icicle then it broke and he landed in the snow as the Penguin said holding up the icicle like a sword "Faster than a moray eel! It's the fearless adventurers…"

As the walrus said, "Slash explorers."

As the Penguin said, "Titanic Tip and his trusty sidekick Dash!" Dash made a salute.

As Genji said, "Not a bad intro."

The Penguins groaned. As Genji said going from superheroes then to number 0 "Guess the heroes are zeroes."

As a Penguin said holding a Penguin "Oh, no."

As the bottom one said, "Not them."

Dash starts climbing down the Penguins like a ladder. As Tip said, "This is it Dash. Redemption."

As the Penguin said, "No, not the walrus."

As Dash said, "Excuse me." As he asks, "Ow! Oh, was that your face?"

Barry looks at this in fear.

As Genji said, "Barry, you better think of something quick or that Shark is going to the All you can Eat Penguin Buffet."

Barry looks around in panic and then he notices some icicles, seaweed and Ice blocks.

As Tip said, "This is it we're finally gonna be heroes."

As Dash said, "Yeah. They're not gonna laugh at us anymore."

Dash starts swinging Tip toward the baby. As Tip said, "This is too easy. And a–one, and a–two… and a shark…" As he ask, "Shark?!"

As Dash said, "Shark!" They start running up the Penguins the baby got an annoyed look on her face.

As Tip said, "Goin' up! Goin' up! Goin' up! Goin' up!"

The Mama Penguin accidentally let go from failure to hold onto the weight. As Tip said, "Goin' down."

All the penguins started falling along with the Tip and Dash and they all landed on the other side of the baby penguin sending her up and the mother caught her and hugged her. But because of the much weight that was on the ice berg it made it tilt a little then the Tip and Dash looked under water to see were the shark was and it was coming right toward them.

As Genji said covering his eyes "Oh the horror! I can't watch."

Barry comes back with a slingshot formed from the Icicles and seaweed. As he said, "Let's hope this works." He pulls the seaweed back as far as he could and as the shark jumps from one side to eat the Penguins.

Barry launches the Ice block hitting the Shark in the back of the head causing it to fall and launch the Penguins, Tip and Dash back up towards the cliff. Genji's jaw drops as he changes into a crowd of fans as he said, "And the amazing Barry nails the target landing a perfect 10 out of 10!"

As Tip said, "Huh, that wasn't so bad."

Suddenly the cliff starts to crack and they watched as the area of water was soon covered by ice and snow as the Penguins popped their heads out. As the Baby Penguin said, "Mama."

The mother hugged her.

As Genji said, "Wow those guys just popped outta the snow like daisies."

Tip and Dash appear outta the snow. As Tip said rubbing his flippers together "Another plan perfectly executed."

As the Mama Penguin ask while the others glared at them "What did you two think you were doing?!"

As Dash said sadly "We were just trying to be heroes."

As the mother said, "You call abandoning my baby heroic? You two boys almost got us all killed!"

As one of the penguins said, "Oh, yeah, some fearless heroes."

As another said, "More like zeroes!"

As another one said, "Hear that? Zeroes!"

As another said, "That's a good one!" They all started to laugh as Tip and Dash walk away.

As Barry said, "Wow talk about cold."

Genji turns into a thermometer indicating it was freezing as he said, "Well we are in the arctic."

As Barry said, "Come on let's get back to Melody." They walk off.

As Tip said, "Go ahead. Laugh your stinkin' tuxedos off. We'll show you… someday."

Tip and Dash walk near the sea Melody appears in front of them as she asks, "Excuse me?" Tip and Dash both scream jumping back in surprise.

As Melody said, "You don't have to be scared of me I won't hurt you."

Tip gulps in fear, but then shakes it off with an annoyed look as he asks, "Scared? Who said anything about bein' scared? Don't you know an evasive maneuver when you see one?"

Margaret flies down and lands next to them as she said, "Looked more like you were scared to me."

Tip and Dash both scream in fear of the giant Eagle.

Barry and Genji hears the scream and they jump down. Genji transforms into a Police Officer as he asks, "Okay folks nothing to see here! What's going on?"

As Tip ask, "Who are you people?"

As Barry said, "Uh well I'm Barry and this is Genji and Margaret."

As Melody said, "Hi. I'm Melody."

As Dash said, "This here's Tip, and I'm Dash."

As Tip said, "Excuse me Mr. I Spill my Guts to Total Strangers. You just blew our cover."

As Dash said, "I was trying to be friendly."

As Melody ask, "Uh, guys, I really need to get going… so if you could just tell me–"

As Dash said, "See? Now they're gonna leave, and it's all your fault."

As Tip ask, "My fault? They're–They're–They're…"

As Melody ask, "Guys?"

As Tip said, "They're probably allergic to blubber."

Dash got into Tip's face as he said, "Oh, yeah? Well, maybe they don't like birds that can't fly!"

Tip and Genji gasp as Genji said, "Oh they hate it when you point that out."

As Barry said, "This is awkward."

As Melody said, "Guys."

As Tip said, "Well you can't fly either!"

As Dash said, "And you walk funny."

As Melody said, "Guys!"

As Tip said, "Oh, yeah? Well… You can't fly either!"

Margaret lets out a loud screech getting their attention.

As Barry said, "Nice job."

As Margaret said, "It needed to be done."

Melody nodded as she said, "Do either of you know how to get to Atlantica? We don't have much time."

As Dash ask, "Why do you want to go to Atlantica?"

As Tip said looking at Barry "And what's a human doing hanging out with you? I thought mermaids kept humans out of their business."

As Melody said, "I have to get something that was stolen from a friend. If I don't, I'll turn back into…"

As Dash ask, "A what? Turn back into a what?"

As Melody said, "A human."

Tip and Dash gasp. As Tip said, "I knew there was something unfishy about you. Tough break, sister, you and your boyfriend. Drop us a line. Let us know how it all turns out."

As Barry and Melody ask, "Boyfriend?!"

Tip walks away Dash grabs him and turn him around as he said, "We'll take you."

As Barry, Melody, Genji and Margaret ask at the same time "You will?"

As Tip ask, "We will?"

As Dash said, "She's a damsel in distress. It's our big chance."

Tip gave an annoyed look then look at Melody and Barry who were smiling at him, as Tip said, "Hoo boy. I can't believe I'm doin' this. Somebody stop me. All right, then, we're in."

Barry chuckles as he said, "We are one interesting group."

Just as he was about to jump into water Genji brings up a giant stop sign. As Genji said, "Hold up kid you can't go to Atlantica with those." He was pointing at Barry's legs.

As Barry ask, "Huh?"

As Genji said, "We need to get you some fins or else you'll stick out like a sore thumb." He zaps Barry and his legs turn into green fishtail and fins.

As Barry said, "Wow, this feels weird."

Melody giggle as she said, "I think they suit you." Barry smiled as he said, "Wow…uh thanks."

As Tip said, "On to Atlantica."

Tip and Dash dive with Melody and Barry with Genji and Margaret fly right behind them.

Tip, Dash, Melody and Barry were swimming deep into the ocean.

As Tip sang "Taming the tides, swarming the sea." Tip tries to scare off a little fish with kung fu moves as he sang "Beware barracudas, drop to your knee." He then got scared away by an actual Barracuda. He and the others hide from the Barracuda as he sang "Defending our friends and anemones. As big as a whale." He was poking at Dash's belly.

As Melody sang holding Dash's tail "But with a much smaller tail."

Tip swims up to the surface and uses a jellyfish like a parachute as he sang "Facing the foe with our fearless flukes. Daring the dastards to put up their dukes. Great globs of gore we'll storm the shore and seek the unknown."

The four of them go onto an island with a volcano that is erupting. As Dash ask, "Then can we go home?"

The volcano erupts creating a giant tidal wave that they ride. As Tip and Dash sang "Titanic Tip and Daring Dash Adventurers slash explorers. Titanic Tip and Daring Dash Adventurers slash explorers. Our gallant quest to do our best to do our best and smile for all adorers."

As Melody sang "We'll save the day."

As Barry sang "Help those in need."

As Dash sang "And make a splash."

As Tip and Dash sang "Titanic Tip and Daring Dash." They return back into the deep sea, then Tip and Dash landed on a sunken boat as Tip sang fencing with a crab "We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws."

Dash was on the navigator sight as he sang looking around through a telescope "We'll shatter those sharks with their savage jaws." He saw a fish and was startled by it and his weight trip the ship.

As Tip sang "The battle is fierce," He was carried down by a treasure chest.

As Dash sang holding onto the pole "And mercifully brief." They sank deeper the treasure chest open up releasing the gold inside of it.

As Melody sang, "The conquering heroes return as kings of the reef."

As Barry said, "Or at least as dukes." Tip and Dash safely landed on a table dining like gentleman.

As Tip sang "We'll dine with the best, dress with flair,"

They swam back as they were on a rock while Dash was hanging onto Tip's cape. As Tip sang "Climb every mountain because it's there." He grabs Melody and Barry through a hole as he sang "Come on follow me we'll make history. To courage to us."

Dash got stuck in the hole then Melody and Barry got behind him and push until he was free

As Melody sang "The Trident."

As Barry sang "Atlantica."

As Dash sang "Or bust." He bumps into Tip. They then swim up to the surface near a rock with a helm on it.

As Tip, Dash, Melody and Barry sang "Titanic Tip and Daring Dash Adventurers slash explorers. Titanic Tip and Daring Dash Adventurers slash explorers."

As Tip sang "We'll save the day."

As Dash sang "And make a splash." They soon jump back into the sea in their name in order.

As Barry sang "Barry."

As Melody sang "Melody."

As Tip sang "Tip."

As Dash sang "And Daring Dash."

They all soon swam around as they all sang "All for four and four for one. Atlantica. Here we come."

The four of them swim together and arrive at the city under the sea."

Melody look excited as she said, "Here we come I knew it! It's real! Atlantica."

Morgana was looking through her crystal ball watching as she said, "That's right, Princess. Just a little further. Cloak! Dagger! Go make sure that no one interferes with her return, hmm?" Cloak and Dagger left.

There! Tip and Dash join the gang!


	6. True Feelings Revealed

Chapter 6 is up and we feature two special characters from the third movies!

Chapter 6: True Feelings Revealed

Meanwhile at Atlantica palace, Ariel was with Triton and Sebastian. As Ariel ask, "Have you heard anything, Daddy?" As she said, "I–I've been searching everywhere, but I'd–"

She then notice what looks like Flounder. As she said, "Flounder!" She swam up to the fish and giving him a big hug.

The fish wiggled out of her arms. As he said swimming away from Ariel "Daddy!"

As a voice ask, "Now what?"

An older fish appeared behind a rock with an annoyed look on his face.

As Ariel said giggling "Sorry."

As the fish ask surprised "Ariel?"

As Ariel ask, "Flounder?"

Flounder swam up to Ariel as he said happily hugging Ariel "Ariel!"

As Ariel said hugging Flounder back "Oh, I've missed you!"

Triton and Sebastian looked at each other smiling. Ariel giggle again as she said holding Flounder's fin "Boy, you're sure not a guppy anymore."

Flounder chuckle a little as he said, "You can say that again."

Floudner's kids swam right passed Ariel and Flounder and started playing clam as one of them said, "Over here!"

As another said, "Throw it to me!"

As another said, "Yeah!"

As another one said, "I want it!"

Then one of the kids hit the clam then accidentally hitting one in the head as he said, "Ow!" He rubbed his head while the clam fell to the ground.

As Flounder ask swimming up to them "Children, what did I say about playing kick the clam on the reef?"

As the kids said at the same time "Sorry, Dad."

As Flounder said, "Uh, kids." He chuckles a little.

Ariel look down sadly really worried about Melody.

As Flounder said, "I'm sorry about Melody."

As Ariel said, "Flounder, I really need your help."

Flounder smiled as he said, "Wild sea horses couldn't stop me."

Ariel hugged him again then everyone even the kids followed Triton.

Unknown to them, Melody and the others swam past them.

As they swim into the city Melody and Barry were looking at everything in awe. As Melody said, "It's beautiful." Not paying attention to where she was going she bumps into a Merboy with blonde hair and a green tail. As she and the Merboy said at the same time "Whoa! Sorry, my…/Sorry, my fault."

As Melody said, "Fault."

As the Merboy said, "Hi. I don't think I've seen you around here." As he asks, "What's your name?"

As Melody said nervously "I'm Mel… Mel…"

As the Merboy said, "Hey, guys! Meet Mel–Mel." Two more Merkids swam over as the Mergirl said, "Hi."

As the other Merboy ask, "Hey, you wanna hang out with us?"

Before Melody could answer Tip gets in between them. As Tip said, "All right, all right. Break it up. Break it up! There's nothing to see here. Move along. Come on, Miss Popularity." He grabs Melody and they swam away as Tip ask, "We have a previous engagement. Remember?"

As the Merboy said waving "Maybe I'll catch you later."

Melody wave back.

As Tip said, "This is what happens when you bring a country fish to the big city."

As the Merboy ask, "Was that a Penguin?"

As they were swimming they spot Dash looking around. As Tip ask, "Dash what are you doing? And where's Barry?"

As Dash said, "That's the thing I can't find him."

Barry is swimming through Atlantica he stares in awe for being in the kingdom under the sea when suddenly he bumps into a guard. As Barry said, "Oh I'm so sorry sir."

He tried to swim away but the guard said, "Wait!"

Barry froze in place as the Guard said, "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

As Barry said, "Well I uh…uh you see."

As a voice ask, "Really Norman you're so on edge you're questioning a little boy?"

They both look to see two mermaids one with brown hair and a blue tail and the other with one with orange hair and an orange tail as well. The guard jumps and bows as he said, "Princess Aquta, Princess Attina forgive me."

As Attina said, "Leave the boy to us, be on your way."

The Princesses swim over. As Aquata said, "Sorry about him back there, Daddy has all the guards searching the ocean and they're really tired."

As Barry ask, "Wow what are they searching for?"

Attina looks at him carefully as she asks, "Well you do seem young enough so you wouldn't remember. How about we tell you a little story?" The three of them sit down.

As Aquata said, "You see our youngest sister Ariel went to the world above to become a human and 12 years ago she brought to us her baby girl a baby born of Land and Sea."

When he heard the name Barry's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. As Attina said, "I know it's never happened before, but the happiness was short lived on the day we met our niece the party had an uninvited visitor. She tried to capture our niece and feed her to her shark, but her plan failed and the witch ran into hiding."

As Barry ask, "And the reason everyone is acting like this is because?"

As Aquata said, "She's escaped and if we don't hurry she's going to be in huge trouble."

Barry stood up as he said, "I gotta go!" He swims away as fast as he can as the princesses' watch.

As Aquata said, "There's something about that boy that seems… familiar."

As Attina said, "Yeah he kinda reminds me of…mom."

Barry was swimming around looking for everyone when suddenly something grabs his shirt.

He then saw Tip, Dash and Melody. As Tip ask, "There you are! What is with you two wondering off?!"

As Barry said, "Tip, Dash, Melody."

As Melody said, "We've been looking all over for you."

As Barry said, "Melody listen there's something you should know."

As Melody ask, "What?"

Just as Barry is about to tell her what he discovered he sees two Merkids playing in the street when a Merman on a Seahorse is going down the path and almost runs them over. As the Merman said raising a whip above his head "Out of my way, you little brats!"

He was about to whip them, but Barry swam in front of them and catches the whip as he said, "Hey! If I were you, I could afford some manners."

He throws the whip back to the merman's face as the merman said, "Oh, I'll show you some manners!" He pushes Barry to the ground and some of the merpeople laugh at him.

As Barry said, "Well it's not every day you see a seahorse with two rear ends!"

The merman stops and glared at Barry as he said, "Well, you're a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat."

Barry only frown as he watches him go then he stood up as he said, "I'm not worthless."

Tip and Dash swim over. As Tip said, "Kid I'm not gonna lie that was crazy."

As Dash ask, "Why'd you do that?"

As Barry said, "Because I've been in those kid's place. Everyone passing by looking down on you they treat us Street Rats like we shouldn't even exist."

Melody was shocked by this. As Melody ask, "Wh–what is life like for people like those kids?"

As Barry said, "It's a constant struggle just to survive. Kids who should be outside playing have to go through trash just to find something to eat and back home the parents have to keep hold of every crumb they can find just to make to the next day for their families and when people pass by and see us on the street they don't even care in fact some enjoy seeing us miserable. We don't want to be Street Rats we hate being Street Rats…but we don't have a choice."

Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing people starving in the streets and being treated like garbage. She realizes she felt bad for thinking Barry is a thief, as she said, "Barry…I'm…I'm so sorry."

Barry look at Melody as he asks, "For what?"

As Melody said, "For thinking you were a thief, Barry you are an amazing person and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Tip nudges Barry as he said, "Yeah you're not worthless you're part of the team."

As Dash said, "And we have your back."

Barry smiles as he said, "Thanks guys."

The four of them enter the palace and look at it in awe. As Barry said, "Whoa."

As Tip said, "Nice crib."

They hide behind some furniture as Merpeople set dishes down on a table.

As Melody said, "Come on, follow me."

The four of them swim under a table and from under they spot King Triton swimming to his throne. As Melody said, "That must be him." Barry sees him looking at a picture sadly.

As Barry said, "He looks sad."

As Melody said, "He doesn't look like a thief."

As Tip said, "They never do."

Melody looks over and spots the Trident as she said, "Look there it is!"

They saw it as Tip ask, "A fork? We're risking our tails for a fork?"

Triton looks over at everyone setting up as he said, "We haven't got time for this I want every available Merman searching. Find her! Find her!"

Triton knocks over the table they were hiding under, but turns away allowing them all to hide.

As Barry ask, "Who is this her he was yelling about?"

Triton looks over and sees the table Top and Dash were hiding under was shaking.

As Tip said, "Dash, if–if this is the end… I just want you to know, pal… I'm sorry I said that thing about the blubber."

As Dash said, "Well, I'm sorry about the fish breath."

As Tip said, "Yeah. You didn't say anything about that."

As Dash said, "But I was thinkin' it."

Just as Triton was about to look to see what was under the table a seahorse comes in as he said, "King Triton, your daughter has returned." Triton leaves the room to go see Ariel.

As Tip and Dash said, "Ooh, that was close."

As Barry said, "Wait a minute I think Mom used to tell me an old sea myth about that name."

While Barry pauses to remember Melody, Tip and Dash swim up to the trident, at first Melody is hesitant.

As Tip said sarcastically "Oh, sure, that's it. Take your time. Kick back. Relax. Let's all just linger here and die!"

Dash looks over and hears Triton saying getting closer "I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

As Dash said, "He's coming back!"

Barry looks over to see the picture Triton was looking at. The picture revealed to be a baby with black hair as Barry ask, "What the?"

Melody pulls the trident out from the stand, but drops her necklace. Melody gasp as she said, "My necklace!"

But before she or Barry could respond Tip and Dash grab them and they swim out of there.

Ariel, Triton, and Flounder were coming back as Ariel and Flounder had no luck finding Melody and Barry.

Flounder saw Ariel feeling sad as Flounder said, "Ah, don't worry, Ariel. We'll find her."

Ariel looked the other way all sadly then put her head down then she looked up and caught her attention that she gasped as she said, "Daddy! The Trident!" She pointed to where the trident should have been and everyone looked and all gasped.

As Sebastian said, "But that's not possible. Nobody can remove the trident from the stand except you, sire. You or one of your descendants."

Ariel saw Melody's locket as she said, "Melody." She picked up the locket.

As Sebastian said, "Who I was supposed to be watching. Go ahead, crack me open. Make a crab cake out of me, sire."

As Ariel ask, "But how could she have gotten here?"

As Triton said, "Morgana. If she gets her hands on my trident… Double the search parties!" As he said, "I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

As Sebastian said, "Yes sire!"

Ariel saw Cloak and Dagger as she said, "I know those two." She and Flounder started fallowing Cloak and Dagger.

As Sebastian said talking to himself "It's all my fault. If I had just paid a little more attention… instead of blabbering on and on and on…"

Meanwhile, Ariel and Flounder were still following the two out of the palace trying not to get caught.

As Sebastian said, "…and on and on." From now on, Your Majesty, nothing gets past…" He notice that he's alone as he said in a squeaky voice "Me."

With Melody and the others, they are swimming back to the surface Melody was so happy as she said, "I can't believe it. We got it!"

As Barry said smiling "Way to go Melody."

Melody looks at him as she said, "Barry thanks for staying by me through all of this."

As Barry said, "That's what friends do they help each other."

Melody leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Barry turns bright red placing a hand on his cheek where Melody kissed as Melody, Tip and Dash swim ahead when Genji appears out of his lamp with a trucker radio as he said, "Breaker Breaker 1 9er 9er this is Rubber Ducky Big Chicken do you read?"

As Margaret said through the radio "I never agreed on that nickname."

As Genji said, "10–4 we are on our way back to the surface repeat follow us to the meeting place."

As Barry ask looking at Genji "Genji can I talk to you about something?"

As Genji said, "Sure Barry what's up?"

As Barry said placing a hand where his heart is "Genji? My heart keeps beating like it's gonna burst from my chest every time I look or think about Melody. What's wrong with me?"

Genji smiled in realization as he said, "Well, Barry it's because you're in love with Melody."

Barry's eyes widen as he said, "Me? In love? With Melody? That can't be."

As Genji said, "Come on, Barry. It's obvious you care for her and wants her to be happy."

As Barry said, "Maybe you're right, I do love her." He places his hands on his hand as he asks, "But what can I do?" He turns to Genji as he said, "I need help, Genji."

Genji now wore sunglasses as he said, "Alright, Barry here's the deal. In order to let Melody, know is that you gotta be a straight shooter." He made a finger gun motion as he ask grabbing Barry's face "Ya got it?"

As Barry ask, "Huh?"

Genji took off the sunglasses as he said, "Tell Melody about how you feel about her. Who knows you might be a good choice for her."

Barry blush as he said, "Why am I a good choice? Melody's a princess and now a mermaid and I'm just a street rat not a prince."

As Genji said placing a hand on Barry's shoulder "Aw, Barry it doesn't matter if you're a street rat, to Melody she cares for you of who you are." He let go of Barry as he said, "Listen, Barry, all joking aside, don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. Chances are she feels the same way about you and you should try telling her soon. You might not get a chance before she gives the trident to Morgana."

As Barry said, "You're right. I gotta tell her on how I feel. I just need to do it at the right time."

Genji starts chuckling. As Barry ask, "What's so funny?"

As Genji said, "Nothing it's just my cousin Genie went through a situation like this before he was freed. Oh man did he throw a party."

As Barry ask, "You have a cousin?"

As Genji said, "Yeah, here." He took out a picture a blue Genie with black ponytail, black curly beard.

As Genji said, "My cousin from Agrabah, Genie."

As Barry ask, "So what did he told his master about the situation the one I'm in?"

As Genji said, "He told him what I'm gonna say to you. Barry, you just gotta be yourself."

As Barry said, "Right, I just gotta be myself. Be myself. Come on let's catch up to them." They soon catch up to the others.

Barry, Genji, Tip and Dash jump out of the water. As Tip said, "We did it!" He high five Dash, then Margaret flew down to them as she said, "Glad to see you're alright."

Barry looks to see Melody sulking in on a rock where Ariel sat 11 years ago she sang to Eric on the shore. As Barry ask, "Melody, what's wrong?"

As Melody said, "All this time... Atlantica was never that far away from home."

As Dash ask, "This is your home?"

As Melody said sadly "It used to be."

As Tip said, "Whoa! What a pad! Talk about your kerb appeal. But, uh, what's with the wall? I know good fences make good neighbors, but isn't that a bit much?"

As Dash ask, "Yeah. What you tryin' to keep out?"

As Melody said, "It wasn't built to keep something out. It was built to keep me in."

Barry sees her depressed and hugs her from behind surprising her.

Melody turned around surprised as she asks, "Barry?"

As Barry said, "That must've been so hard since you love the sea so much."

Melody blushes as she feels his hands wrap around her. As she closes her eyes she feels safe, like nothing in the world can bring her down. As Barry ask, "Melody?" Melody opens her eyes snapping out of her trance.

As Melody said, "Oh uh thanks uh we better get going." As she said, "Come on, let's go."

They soon swam away but before Margaret could fly Melody grabbed her as she said, "Margret I need to ask you something."

Margaret look at her as she asks, "Of course Melody what is it?"

As Melody said, "Something's wrong with me whenever I'm with Barry I feel something in chest and it goes all the way down to my flippers."

Margaret smiled as she said, "Melody it's because you've fallen in love with him."

Melody's eyes widen as she asks, "I have?"

As Margaret said smiling "I may have not known Barry for a long time but I do know he's a nice boy, but you have to be true to your feelings and tell him how you feel." As she asks, "When you think of him how do you feel?"

Melody thought about it. She reflects on when they first met, how they smiled and laughed, how Barry gave up his first wish just to enjoy the sea with her, she places a hand over her heart as she said, "I feel happy so happy I want to experience it every day."

Margaret nods as she said, "That my dear is love."

As Melody ask, "But how do I tell him? And how do I know if he feels the same?"

Margaret pat Melody on the head as she said, "Don't worry Melody. When you know it, you'll tell him."

Melody smiled as she said, "Thanks, Margaret." As Margaret said, "No problem."

Melody looks to see Barry talking with Tip and Dash while gazing from the rocks. As she sang "There's something and yet kind." As she sang "But I thought he was mean, he was selfish and greedy. But now I see he's dear yet so unsure, I wonder how I didn't see it there before?"

Later Barry looks to see Melody laughing at Genji's jokes and impressions and smiles. As he sang "She glanced this way, I swore I saw. When we touched, she didn't flinch at my hand." He shook his head as he sang "No, it can't be, how could she, a princess love a street rat? Then again she's never looked at me like that before."

Melody hide behind the rock as she sang placing a hand over her chest "New and a tad overwhelming, who'd have ever thought that it could be?"

She could feel her heart beating fast after thinking about Barry she then glances toward Barry who was looking at his locket as she sang "He may not be a Prince Charming, but there's something about him I just didn't see."

Suddenly, Melody splashes Barry causing him to look at her as she covered her mouth from trying to giggled, Barry grin and the two engage in a splash fight like little kids.

While Genji, Margaret, Tip and Dash were watching. As Genji sang "Well, would've thought?"

As Margaret sang "Well, bless my soul."

As Tip sang "Well, would've known"

As Dash sang "Well, who indeed?"

As Genji sang "No one would've guessed they'd come together."

As Margaret sang "It's all so strange, we'll wait and see."

As the four of them sang "We'll just wait and see, a little bit more. There may be something there that was there before."

As Tip sang "You know there might be something that was there before."

As Dash ask, "Really like what?"

As Margaret sang "There may be something that was there before."

As Dash ask," Like what, guys?"

Genji just chuckle as he said, "You'll see, Dash."

Ta–Da! Barry and Melody began to fell in love with each other! Also yes, Genji is the cousin of Genie from Aladdin. Hope you like something there guys!


	7. The battle for both Land and Sea

Chapter 7 is up! All the chapter so far, I had help from a good friend, Cloud4021.

Chapter 7: The Battle for both Land and Sea

As Barry and the others all were making their way back to Morgana's lair. Barry was trying to work up the courage to tell Melody how he felt. As he said, "Okay, Barry, you can do this."

Suddenly Genji appears in the form of a cricket on Barry's shoulder as he asks, "You want help from your conscience?"

As Barry said, "No Genji I need to do this."

As Genji said, "Okay, but just remember be yourself." He jumps off of Barry's shoulder.

Barry takes a deep breath and swims over to Melody as he asks, "Hey uh Melody?"

Melody looks over as she said, "Oh Barry isn't this great? Soon I'll be a Mermaid forever."

As Barry said, "Yeah it's great listen Melody I need to tell you something."

Melody hugs him as she said, "And I couldn't have done any of this without you, now my dream is coming true."

As Barry said, "Oh that's great." Barry frowns.

As Melody ask, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Barry put up a smile as he said, "Just that… I'm happy for you."

As Melody said, "You're the best."

Melody swims ahead with Tip and Dash following after leaving Barry all alone. Meanwhile, Barry was thinking about what he did, as he said, "That's right, once Melody hands the trident over to Morgana, Melody will become a permanent Mermaid."

Suddenly Genji appeared as he asks, "So how'd it go, Barry?"

As Barry said sadly "Genji, I couldn't do it."

As Genji said, "Sure you can." He grabs Barry's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy as he said, "You just go "Melody, I love you"."

Barry pulls himself away as he said, "No, I can't Genji. It's not because I didn't have the courage but I couldn't tell her." He sighs deeply as he said, "Remember, if Melody gives Morgana the trident then Melody will stay a mermaid."

As Genji ask, "But, Barry, don't you want to be with her?"

Barry looks at Genji as he said, "Of course I do, Genji. But like I said I'm a Street Rat. This is Melody's dream we're talking about. If I tell her she might stay human meaning she lose her dream, I can't do that to her." He places his hands over his face.

As Genji ask, "Well what are you gonna do?"

Barry thought about then took a deep breath as he said, "I'm gonna do the right thing, I gotta let Melody do this." He turns to Genji as he said, "Don't worry I'm gonna keep my promise of wishing you free."

As Genji ask, "Barry, are you saying?"

As Barry said, "Yes, Genji, I'm gonna let Melody stay mermaid without telling her about how I feel about her." He looks at the water sadly as he said, "Even though I may never see her again."

As Genji ask, "Barry, why would you do this just so Melody can be happy?"

As Barry said, "Because…I love her." He then swam away.

As they were nearing Morgana's lair, Tip, Dash and Melody were excited for it but Barry was sulking at his decision.

Margaret flies near Genji as she asks, "Is everything alright? What happened to Barry?"

Genji shook his head as he said, "Poor little fella made one of the most selfless choices a person can make, but he didn't realize how much it would hurt him."

Margaret looks at the sad Barry as she said, "I wish I could help him." Genji sigh as he said, "I'm afraid the kid has made his choice only one person can help him."

Genji looks to Melody swimming ahead.

As Tip said, "You know, kids, the four of us, we make a pretty good team."

As Dash said, "Once you're a permanent mermaid, we'll be friends forever."

As Tip said, "We'll be inseparable!"

As Dash said, "Nothing will ever come between us."

Undertow's fin pops out of the water and Tip and Dash scream as they said at the same time "Shark!"

As Tip said, "Run! Run!"

The two of them swim away as Undertow pops out of the water and laughs.

As Melody said, No, wait! It's just…"

As Barry said, "Undertow."

As Undertow said, "Leavin' so soon, boys? What can I say? When you got it, you got it." He then saw the trident in Melody's hand as he said, "Hey! You got it! Sweetheart, you're my new hero. Let's go. It's time for some magic."

As Melody said looking at where tip and Dash left "But… But my friends…"

As Undertow said, "Ha! You mean you call those two yellow–bellied sea slugs your friends? Come on! You wanna be a mermaid, or what?"

Melody swims in and when Barry is about to follow her, when Undertow pops up in front of him as he asks, "Where do you think you're going?"

As Barry said, "Well, I'm going with her."

As Undertow said, "She doesn't need you anymore kid."

As Barry said, "She's my friend I should be there for her."

As Undertow said, "And you think that'll make a difference she has Morgana and her magic what can you offer her? Garbage like you don't belong with people like her, so why don't you do everyone a favor and go back to the garbage can you call home."

Barry flinches knowing what he said was true, he takes one last look at Melody as he said, "Goodbye Melody." He swam away.

Barry swam back to Genji and Margaret as he asks, "Genji could you get rid of these fins for me?"

As Genji said, "Sure thing kid." He zaps Barry's fins and they go back to normal legs.

Barry sigh as he asks, "What was I thinking? Why would a Princess give up a life as a mermaid for a Street Rat like me?"

Genji transforms into a therapist with Barry laying down on a chair. As he said, "That's right let it all out."

As Barry said, "I mean I guess I should be happy for her she finally gets her dream, and she got her trident…" Then he realized something as he said, "Wait a minute."

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Aquata said, "You see our youngest sister Ariel went to the world above to become a human and 12 years ago she had a daughter."_

 _As Attina said, "An uninvited visitor tried to take our niece and feed her to his shark."_

 _The scene then changes to Barry with his mother when he was little and looking out at the sea as Barry said, "The sea looks so peaceful."_

 _Arwen smiles as she said, "That's because of King Triton."_

 _As Barry ask, "King Triton?"_

 _As Arwen said, "He rules over all merfolk and using his powerful Trident he controls all that happens in the sea."_

 _The scene then changes to Barry with his mother as she tucks him into bed._

 _As Arwen said, "And then his Majesty King Eric rode his ship around the whirlpool and struck the evil sea witch Ursula right in the chest."_

 _Barry smiled as he asks, "What happened next?"_

 _As Arwen said, "He soon married the love of his life, Queen Ariel and their wedding was beautiful merfolk and humans attended and then King Triton used his Triton to create the most beautiful rainbow, it was the second most amazing thing I ever saw."_

 _As Barry ask, "The second?"_

 _Arwen leans down and kisses Barry on the head as she said, "The most amazing thing in my life will always be when you became my child."_

 _T_ _he scene changes to the Barry looking at the picture of the baby._

 _(End Flashback)_

Barry put it all together, he stands up as he said, "Melody!"

Genji poof back to himself as he asks, "Whoa sounds like we have a breakthrough! What's the deal kid?"

Barry grab Genji as he said, "Melody has been used this entire time. Morgana tricked her just so she can get the trident!"

Margaret grabs Barry and puts him on her back as she said, "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Genji transforms into an army of soldiers as he said, "We are at your command sir! Ready to take out the target!" They all load their weapons.

As Barry said, "Hold it Genji I'm gonna need you to keep a low profile, hide in the lamp and wait."

All the soldiers sulk and disappear leaving the original as he said, "I hope you know what you're doing kid."

As Barry said, "So do I Genji. So, do I."

Margaret flies to Morgana's cave as fast as her wings could go hoping to stop Melody from making a huge mistake.

Meanwhile, Ariel and Flounder were still following Cloak and Dagger, they lead them to Morgana's lair, they hide behind the iceberg so that no one can see them. As Ariel said, "So there it is. Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. I'll try to find Melody and Barry." She gently pushes Flounder to the other direction.

As Flounder said, "Oh, but if that old sea witch is in there, and then there's that mean little shark… and then those manta rays come, a–and then she takes those–those creepy tentacles… so suction cups stick to your face, and, and… Uh. Uh–uh. No way you're goin' in there alone."

Ariel smiled at him as she asks, "But, Flounder, if we both go… who's going to tell Daddy where Morgana's lair is?"

Scuttle came in flying down to them as he said, "Say, what's all the whisperin' about? Is Melody and Barry around here? Did you find them yet? If they're–"

Ariel grabbed his beak as she said, "Scuttle! Get down and be quiet." She looks at him and came up with an idea as she said, "Wait a minute. Scuttle can get help. Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention."

Scuttle nodded his head. Flounder rolled his eyes still annoy as he said putting his fins onto his head "We're doomed."

As Scuttle is flying away he suddenly sees Margaret flying over him as he said, "I better hurry I think I'm seeing things."

As Barry said, "Faster Margaret! Faster!"

As Margaret said, "At this speed I won't be able to get you to the entrance!"

As Barry said, "We are making our own entrance! Charge!"

Margaret flies in and is above Morgana's lair when Genji appears in a combat plane as he said, "Victor Bravo this is Magic Man get ready to drop."

The plane fires a middle at the lair and Barry jumps off of Margaret and through the hole as he said, "Hang on, Melody!"

As Genji said "There goes the bravest human I've ever met." Genji salute Barry then he disappears into his lamp.

Melody arrive in the lair with the trident. As Morgana said smiling "Oh, there you are, darling! Oh, I was so worried about you. And look! You've brought back my trident. Clever girl."

Undertow swam up to her as he said getting excited "Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!" Morgana pushes him back and sat him down as he said, "Hey!"

As Morgana said looking at Undertow with an annoyed look "Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue." As she said reaching her hand for the trident "Now, if you'll just hand over the–"

She is interrupted by Barry who drops in from above and Ariel swimming over from the side as they both said at the same time, "Melody don't!"

Melody stop hearing their voice as she said, "Mom! Barry!"

As Ariel said, "Don't listen to her!"

Then they both look at each other seeing that they're both Mermaids as they ask at the same time "You're a mermaid?"

As Morgana said, "Ariel, how nice of you to come. And you brought Flopper with you."

As Flounder said swimming up to her "The names Flounder."

Undertow got into Flounder's face as he said, "Grrr!"

As Flounder said not imitated "Grr, yourself pipsqueak."

As Undertow said glaring at Flounder's face "Get that thing and hit me! One bite, and he's shrimp toast!"

Morgana turn to Barry as she said, "And you boy so nice of you to show up."

As Barry said, "Can it Squid face! I figured you out. Now stay away from Melody!" He grabs a piece of Ice and holds it like a sword. He points the ice at her.

Melody gasps as she asks, "Barry what are you doing?!"

As Barry said, "She played you Melody! She never cared about helping you all she cared about was the Trident!"

Morgana laughs nervously and moves over to Melody as she said, "Darling don't listen to him he's just jealous that your dream is about to come true. Look at your mother." As she said, "Sweetheart, hand me my trident now."

As Melody ask staring at Ariel with sad eyes "All this time, and you never told me?"

As Morgana said with a fake sympathy "Kept the most important secret in her whole life away from her daughter."

As Ariel said, "Please, give it to me, Melody."

As Morgana said, "No hand it to me. It's for your own good."

As Ariel and Barry said at the same time "She's lying!"

As Morgana said, "I've given you what you've always wanted. She's the one who lied to you all these years. Let's face it the boy just sees you as his next meal ticket."

As Barry said, "That's not true,"

As Ariel said, "I was trying to protect you."

As Melody said, "By fencing me in? You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me?"

Ariel close her eyes in guilt knowing she's right. She swam up to Melody and place a hand on Melody's cheek as she said, "Melody, listen to me. If there was one thing in my life that I could do over, l–"

Melody swam away from Ariel and swam toward Morgana. Ariel look in guilt and regret. As Melody said upset "Too late, Mom."

Barry knew he had to do something or else, Melody might make a huge mistake.

As Ariel said, "Melody, no!"

But before Melody could give it to Morgana Barry grab her arm as he said, "Melody, wait! Don't!"

As Melody ask looking at Barry "Barry, what are you doing?"

As Barry said, "Melody listen, I really think you should listen to your mom."

Melody pulled away from Barry as she said, "What? But, Barry she…"

As Barry said, "I know you're mad about your mom lying to you, but maybe she did it to try to protect you." He looks at Ariel as he said, "Besides didn't you ever thought of how your mom might have felt when even she couldn't go to the sea like you?" He looks back at Melody as he said, "Your mom loved the sea as much as you do. It hurt her as much as you did. But she made a big sacrifice to protect you."

Melody lowered her head as she said, "I never really thought about that."

As Barry said, "I know; besides Morgana," He turn to her as he asks, "I've never asked you this but how did you know I was a Street Rat?"

As Morgana said, "Oh well uh see you said so yourself when we first met."

As Barry said, "I didn't mention anything about being a Street Rat."

Morgana began to grow nervous as Barry said narrowing his eyes "You're not telling us the whole truth. Melody, something tells me we shouldn't give the trident to Morgana."

As Morgana said looking at Melody "Melody, don't listen to him. This boy is just using you to get the trident."

As Barry said, "Melody, it's not true. I would never do anything to hurt you."

As Morgana said, "He's lying to you, Melody! This boy is nothing but a Street Rat!"

As Barry ask, "Melody, I'm not lying to you. Please, do you trust me?" He held out an open hand.

Melody looks deep into his eyes, she knew deep in her heart that Barry is a true friend as she said, "Yes, I trust you, Barry." She hands Barry the trident.

Ariel and Flounder sigh in relief.

As Morgana said bursting with rage "That's it! I'm done playing games!" She wraps her tentacles around Barry, taking the trident and throws him into the wall.

As Melody said, "Barry!" She turns to Morgana as she asks, "What are you doing?!"

As Morgana said, "Sorry dearie but I worked too long to let some street rat ruin everything." She then puts on a smile as she said, "All the power of the seven seas at my command!"

As Undertow said annoyed "Hello! Can we get with the programme? It's still a small world down here!"

Morgana grabs Ariel and traps her in her tentacles.

As Melody said, "Mom!" She tried to help her but Morgana pointed the trident at her.

As Morgana said, "Your mommy was only trying to protect you from moi!" As she said grabbing Ariel's cheek and squeeze it "What she did, she did out of… Love."

Ariel struggle to get free as Morgana said, "You should've listened Melody, to the Street Rat who tried to protect you. Little Melody's been a very naughty girl… stealing from her own grandfather."

Melody swam up Ariel. As Melody ask, "My… My grandfather?"

As Morgana said, "King Triton, ruler of Atlantica… commander in chief of all of the oceans! Or at least he was, until a certain little thief came along."

As Melody said, "You tricked me."

As Morgana said, "You've got no one to blame but yourself."

As Barry said struggling to stand up "Melody don't blame yourself. I saw the signs but I hesitated, all you wanted was answers. You're not a bad person, the only monster here is Morgana."

Melody wipes a tear from her eye.

As Morgana said, "Oh, how sweet, I hate sweet." As she asks, "Tell me, Melody. Is being a mermaid everything you dreamed? Was it worth it?"

Melody didn't answer looking down then Morgana grabs Melody and throws her into a hole. As Barry and Flounder said at the same time "Melody!"

Flounder swims in after her when Morgana uses the trident and freezes the cave except for a small hole.

As Morgana said, "Oh, and by the way… your time as a mermaid has just about expired."

Barry gasps as Morgana seals her in.

As Morgana said, "Catch you later. I've got bigger fish to fry!" Morgana takes Ariel and leaves. As Undertow said, "Bigger fish! Now there's an idea!" He follows her.

Melody and Flounder were banging on the ice as Flounder said, "We gotta keep trying."

As Melody said, "It's no use. It's too thick." She floated down and sat on her fin on the floor then started crying.

Flounder looked at her sadly as Melody said, "Oh, Flounder. I've ruined everything."

Tip and Dash were sitting against and ice berg ashamed of themselves. As Tip said sadly "We're guppies, man. Jellyfish."

As Dash said sadly "The great Tip and Dash. Cowards-slash-losers."

As Tip said, "Well, at least we're alive."

As Dash said, "Yeah, if you wanna call this living."

Tip had an idea as he said, "Okay, on the one hand we can live a long, healthy life… albeit as disgusting, pathetic, cowardly…"

As Dash said, "Worms."

As Tip said, "That's good. Good. Cowardly worms." As he said confidently "On the other hand, we could gather our courage, if we had any… and storm the fortress and be heroes."

As Dash said, "Yeah, until they hack us up into fish bait."

As Tip said sadly "You're right." They both heard something and they looked at the cave and saw lightning coming out from it.

Dash gasp as he said, "Melody and Barry are in there. They could be could be in big trouble. They may really need our help!"

Tip got another idea as he asks, "So, what's it gonna be? A lifetime as worms… or two minutes as heroes?"

Then another lightning boom forcing Tip to hide his face.

Suddenly a big ice berg came out of the water. Morgana was sitting on the top of it still holding Ariel covering her mouth. As Morgana said, "All hail Queen Morgana!" She made the sky green and lightning came out of it.

As Undertow said jumping after her "I'm hailin'! I'm hailin'!" When he jumps and got his fin stuck to an iceberg.

Scuttle came back with some help as he said, "Hold on, sweetie! The cavalry is comin'!" A big ship sailed behind him.

It was Eric's ship, Eric gasp when he saw that Morgana was holding Ariel captive and Morgana's tentacle was still around Ariel's mouth and Morgana was smiling at Eric. As Eric said, "Ariel!"

As Morgana said, "Ah! Prince Eric. Come to join the party? We're having a blast!"

Morgana blasts the glacier nearby causing it to crack and fall towards them when Margaret flies in. As Margaret said, "Hang on!"

Margaret flaps her wings towards the sail creating a gust of wind that moves the ship out of the way just in the nick of time. Eric looks over at Margaret as he said, "I don't who you are, but thank you."

As Margaret said, "You can thank me when we take care of that sea hag!"

Morgana growls as she said, "Let's see you save them from this Bird Brain!"

Morgana fires another blast this time creating a giant hole in the ship. Margaret quickly flies in and carries the crew off the ship and onto land as Eric grabs Max and swings off the ship.

As Morgana said, "Leave it to the pet of that Street Rat to be just as annoying. As she said, "Oh, how dear Ursula would have adored this."

As Triton said angrily "Morgana!"

King Triton and Sebastian ride in on a chariot of Dolphins with a series of guards behind them.

As Morgana ask smirking "King Triton? Oh, please! Is that the best you can do?"

As Triton said, "Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter… and I shall spare you."

As Morgana said mockingly "Ooh! What you gonna do? Throw the crab at me?"

Sebastian had an annoyed look. She laughs when Margaret flies near as Margaret said, "Yeah if you think your plan is gonna work your wrong! 'Cause Barry's here and he's coming for you!"

This caused Morgana to laugh even harder as she said, "Please you place your hopes in a Street Rat?! You're doomed!"

As Undertow said, "Face it, Triton. You're all washed up!"

Suddenly Sebastian appears and tries to catch Undertow as Undertow said, "Uh–Oh!" He swam away but Sebastian tried to pinch him.

As Sebastian said, "I'm gonna be teachin' you some manners!"

Margaret chuckles as she said, "Oh really cause the only one washed up appears to be you shrimpy."

As Undertow said, "Now look at me. I'm bait!" He jumps over an iceberg.

Just as Sebastian was about to catch him Morgana zaps him with the trident. Morgana blew the smoke from the trident while smirking When he resurfaces, Undertow is huge again with Sebastian still on the iceberg.

As Margaret said, "Ok this is bad. Hang on Crabby!" Margaret flies in and snatches Sebastian who screams just before Undertow bites down on him.

As Sebastian said, "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

As Margaret said, "Calm down we've got bigger problems." She looks to see Undertow knocking away the guards fell back into the water and made a huge wave but Triton, Eric and Triton's guards got away before he knocks away the guards.

As Undertow said, "Oh, yeah! Look out!"

Eric stood up drawing his sword as he asks angrily "Where's Melody? What have you done with her?"

As Morgana said, "Oh, you want to join your daughter? Well, I think that can be arranged."

What Eric didn't know is that t two sting ray tails were rapping around Eric's legs then the two tails pulled him down into the water then Ariel moved her face freeing her mouth as she said, "Eric!"

Margaret grabs Sebastian with her claws as she said, "Here's your chance to return the favor!" She throws Sebastian into the water after Cloak and Dagger.

Scuttle grabbed Morgana's hair and pulled it up and down as he said, "You are a very bad lady!" Ariel started wiggling her arms free then she got out of Morgana's grasp and jumped in the water.

Morgana hit Scuttle with the trident as Scuttle said, "Very bad." He fell to the ground while Morgana as glaring at him.

Ariel was swimming down to the ocean to save Eric as she grabbed his hand. Sebastian went down and pinched the two tails forcing Cloak and Dagger to let go but they kept swimming with Sebastian still grabbing onto them. Ariel and Eric swam back to shore.

Tip and Dash went into the cave to find Melody and Barry, but they were being very cautious about it. What they didn't know was that Undertow was right behind them smiling really creepy like. Undertow started laughing as he asks, "Goin' somewhere, boys?"

As Tip said stuttering with a nervous smile "Um, we're just lookin' for the little penguin's room."

As Dash said, "Well, it's been nice knowin' ya." He jumped on top of Undertow and grabbed his fin while yelling.

As Tip said smiling "Now, that is one brave hunk of blubber."

Undertow started jumping in and out of the water to trying to get Dash off of him. As Dash said, "I'll hold him! You go find Melody and Barry! Hurry!"

Tip swam as fast as he could to go find Melody and Barry. Then it was sunset.

Barry was banging on the ice with an icicle as he said, "Hang on, Melody!"

Melody turns around as she said, "Barry!" Suddenly she started to feel a little pain as she asks, "What's…What's happening?" Melody looks down to see her fins turning back into legs as she said, "Oh no." She held her breath, holding her throat.

Tip was being chase by Undertow while Dash held onto Undertow's fine, as Tip said, "I thought you were gonna hold him!"

As Dash said, "I am holding him!"

Undertow tried to eat the Duke but Tip went up and landed on Undertow's nose. Undertow smirk evilly at him as Tip said, "Nice fishy. Ooh. Big fishy."

As Flounder said, "Whoever you are listen Melody has turned back into a human! Do something and fast!"

Barry gasps as he said, "Hang on, Melody!" He takes out the lamp and rubs it.

Genji appears dressed like a news reporter as he said, "And we are here live at the first ever Genji Show and I'm here with the brave master Barry who has just rescued the lovely Princess Melody. Barry, any comments?" He brought out a microphone.

Barry pushes the Microphone away as he said, "Genji we don't have time for this! Melody is human again and she's running out of air!"

Genji gasps as he said, "Barry I want to help, but I can't give you anymore freebies, you gotta make a wish!"

As Barry said, "Ok I wish Melody was free!"

As Genji said, "Righty–O!" Genji zaps the ice but it bounces off. As Genji ask, "Oh did I forget to mention the Trident is equal to me in terms of power?"

As Barry ask in shock "What?!"

As Genji said, "Kid I can't break it down the only way to save her is if something takes her place."

Barry looks at Melody who was struggling to hold her breath and realizes what he had to do as he asks, "Well, how about me?"

As Genji ask in shock "What?!"

As Barry said, "Genji for my second wish, I wish to take Melody's place!"

As Genji said, "As you wish." He covers his eyes and zap Barry, Barry is sealed behind the ice and Melody appears next to Genji.

Melody looks around in shock and quickly swims up and to get air. Once at the top she takes a deep breath and starts coughing when Genji pops up. As Melody said, "Oh Genji thank you!" She hugged Genji.

As Genji said, "Don't do that again! You had me and Barry worried sick!"

Melody realize something as she asks, "Wait where's Barry?" She looks around but doesn't see him, she turns to Genji as she asks, "Genji what happened?"

Genji frown sadly as he said, "I wasn't able to break the ice so Barry did the only thing he could do…he took your place."

Melody gasps as Genji points to Barry trying to escape from the ice. As Melody ask, "What happened to his fins? Why isn't he breathing?!"

Genji looks away as he said, "He told me to get rid of all that."

As Melody said, "Barry! Hang on!" She tried to swim down but Genji grabbed her as she said, "Let me go! We've gotta save Barry!"

As Genji said, "I can't my powers aren't as strong as the Trident'."

Barry was starting to lose oxygen as Flounder banged his head against the ice but was not having any luck as he said, "Hold on, Barry! I'm gonna bust us outta here…" The more he hit it the more he got felt the pain as he said, "If it's the last thing I… do." He hit the wall one more time before he fell to the ground in pain.

Undertow swam down into the ocean. He finally got Tip off of his nose, Undertow then ate Tip, Dash began freaking out as he said, "Tip!" He jumps onto Undertow's head covering Undertow's eyes.

While that was happening, Barry kept banging on the wall, but Barry starts to black out and drops below.

Undertow smashes through the ice Undertow also crashed into another wall that was ice but alot thicker.

Just above them, Genji and Melody saw this, as Genji ask, "Wow what are the odds of that?"

As Melody said, "I'm coming Barry!" Melody dives and swims as fast as she can.

Dash swam up to Undertow, as ever single tooth of Undertow's broke. There laying on his tongue is Tip unharmed. Tip look around as he said, "Another plan perfectly executed."

They heard Genji saying "Barry!"

Tip and Dash look to see Melody and Genji with Flounder holding an unconscious Barry, as Tip said, "Uh–Oh."

Tip, Dash and Flounder bring Barry over to Genji who turns into a Submarine and carries all of them outta there.

Sebastian was still holding on to Cloak and Dagger's tail but when they both started to separate. Sebastian saw that he was about to crash into a ceiling cave rock, he gasped then he tied they two tails together it made Cloak and Dagger get tangled up on the ceiling cave rock

Genji, Melody, Tip, and Dash pop out of the water with Barry and pull him onto dry land. Just a few feet away from them, is Ariel and Eric. Ariel held an unconscious Eric's head, she looks at Melody then at Eric sadly.

Margaret flies down towards them as she asks, "Is he alright?"

Melody places a hand on Barry's cheek before looking at Genji who shakes his head.

Melody cover her mouth with her hands before she places her head onto Barry's chest and starts crying as she said, "Oh, Barry please. Please be ok. Please don't leave me."

After a few seconds, Barry starts coughing up water, he opens eyes to see Melody and cracks a small smile as he said, "Melody, you're alright."

Melody smiles as she said, "Barry, you're okay!" She pulls him into a hug as she asks, "Barry, why did you do that for me?"

Barry took a deep breath and escape from the hug as he said, "Melody I've wanted to tell you this for a while no, the reason is…well it's because I love you."

Melody's eyes widen that left her speechless.

As Barry said, "And the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to give up on your dream for me."

Melody hugs him and pulls him in close as she asks, "What kind of dream would it be if you weren't apart of it?"

Barry looks at her as he asks, "Melody?"

As Melody said, "I've wanted to say this for awhile, but didn't know how… Barry I love you too."

Genji looks at them through a TV and breaks into tears as he said, "I am just a sucker for true love."

Barry and Melody smile and look into each other's eyes, as they lean in to kiss.

As Morgana said, "Fool!" Everyone looked at her as she said, "I have the trident now. And all the creatures of the sea are in my power!" She then creates Green Lightning and made ice fortress.

As Morgana said, "I'm the queen of the sea…and you will bow down before me!"

The lightning struck down all the sea creatures forcing them to bow down to her. As Tip said trying hard not to bow "Oh, this can't be good for the lower back!"

Even Dash bowed down to her. As Morgana said, "Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be!"

Melody and Barry saw Ariel getting zap too as she tried real hard not to bow as Melody said, "Mom!"

Ariel couldn't resist and bow down while Eric was unconscious again.

As Morgana said smiling "The end begins for all of you with fins!"

Melody looks down to realize she has feet again.

Barry pulls Melody as he said, "Melody, we have feet. Get the Trident I'll keep her busy."

As Melody ask, "But Barry what are you gonna do?"

Barry smiles as he said, "Hey, I'm a Street Rat. I'll improvise." He then got onto Margaret's back and she flew into the air.

Melody runs to Morgana more ice appears allowing her to climb up and get closer to Morgana.

Morgana zaps Triton as he tries to resist but couldn't as she said, "That's it, Triton. Bow down! Bow down before me!"

As Sebastian said, "No, Your Majesty! You mustn't!"

As Triton said, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I have no choice."

Morgana let out fake tears as she ask, "Dreams really do come true. See that ma? Who's your favorite now?"

Suddenly she hears a voice saying, "Definitely not you, you ugly Sea Slug!"

She looks to see Barry flying towards her on Margaret's back. Barry jumps off Margaret and tackles Morgana to the ground. As Morgana said, "You just won't quit getting in my way!" She uses her tentacles to try and tie up Barry.

Barry struggles as one wraps around his leg until he ripped an icicle free and stabs her causing her to scream in pain.

Barry got up and the two of them face off, Morgana swings the Trident at Barry trying to blast him, but Barry keeps dodging all the while Melody was slowly making her way to the top. Morgana tries to strike, but Barry intercepts and whacks her in the face causing her to scream in pain.

Genji made four copies of himself, they all wore cheerleader uniforms with B on their shirt as they all said using their pompoms "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake, stick that icicle into that witch!"

Morgana glared at Genji as she said, "You stay out of this!"

The clones disappeared, Genji brings up a little flag of Morgana as he said, "Go Morgana she's the best if she can't do it GREAT!"

Morgana swings the trident shattering Barry's ice knocking him back to the edge as Morgana said, "My original plan was to obliterate Triton, but all you've done since the second I saw you is ruin my plans. So, Street Rat! I sentence you to Oblivion!"

Just as Morgana is about to blast Barry Melody jumps and pulls the trident from her grip.

As Morgana ask, "You! Just what do you think you're going to do…with that?"

Melody pointed the wrong end side of the trident at Morgana she said, "Stay back!"

As Barry said, "Uh, Melody, wrong side."

As Morgana said, "Wrong side, sweetie." She grabbed Melody's leg with her tentacle while another one of her tentacles tried to get the trident but Melody stabbed it with the trident. Morgana yelled in pain and grabbed her tentacle that got stabbed.

As Melody said, "Grandfather? I think this belongs to you!" She throws the trident to Triton.

As Morgana said, "No!" She pushes Melody out of the way.

Melody almost fell but Barry grabs her hand at the last second. Melody smiles seeing Barry's smiling face as she said, "My hero."

As Barry said, "Always."

Margaret flies under Melody and the both of them jump on her back. Triton free of Morgana's spell caught his Trident. As Triton said, "Never again will you or yours threaten my family! There will be no escape for you…ever!"

Triton blasts Morgana turning her to ice causing her ice cavern to crumble and sink to the bottom of the ocean with her along with it.

Barry sigh in relief as he said, "We did it." He then saw Melody asleep in his arms.

There we go! Chapter 7 is done and Morgana is stopped!


	8. A New Beginning

Hello, everyone! It's the moment you've all been waiting for the final chapter of the first story.

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

Melody soon woke up in Eric's arm as she asks placing a hand on Eric's face "Dad?"

As Eric said, "Oh, Melody, I was so afraid we'd lost you." He sat Melody down next to Ariel who was still a mermaid, Melody hugged Ariel as she said, "I'm sorry, Mother."

As Ariel said, "Oh, no, sweetie. We're sorry. We should have told you the truth."

As Melody said looking down sadly "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid than a girl."

Ariel giggle then she smiled, as she said lifting Melody's chin up "Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are on the inside: Our very brave little girl."

Triton appeared right behind Ariel as he said, "Just like your mother."

Melody jumps at Triton and hugs him as she said, "Oh, Grandfather!" Triton smiled while Eric wrapped his hand around Aril's shoulder and Ariel put one hand on Eric's arm and they both were looking at each other smiling then they both looked at Triton and Melody still smiling.

Melody looks around as she asks, "Wait a minute where's Barry?"

Ariel points to Barry with Genji, Margaret, Tip and Dash. Genji then push Barry as he said, "Go on, Barry." He and Margaret push Barry along with them as Melody said, "Dad, Grandfather I want you to meet Genji, Margaret, and Barry."

Eric looks at Genji as he said, "I heard stories about you Genies, but until now I always thought you were just stories." As Genji said, "Well this must be a real eye opener for you then."

Barry looks at Triton as he said, "When I was little I heard stories about you, now you're right in front of me."

Eric and Ariel smiled, as Triton said, "Well Barry on behalf of Atlantica I thank you for helping to stop Morgana."

As Barry said bowing down "You're welcome your Majesty."

Triton smiles as he said, "I like this kid. As a king, I can thank you many ways, but as a Grandfather I can never thank you enough."

Ariel hugs Barry as she said, "Thank you for looking after Melody."

As Barry said, "I only wish I could've done more."

Melody smiles as she said, "Barry, thank you so much for saving me back there…I…I can't thank you enough." As Barry said, "I'd do it again if it meant keeping you safe."

Melody smiled but Barry had a sad look which Melody notice as she asks, "Barry, what's wrong?"

Barry sigh as he said, "Melody, after all this we might have to go back to our lives."

Genji heard this as Barry ask, "Well…I guess this is…where we part ways?"

As Melody said, "What? No, this isn't fair, I love you, Barry."

Genji dried a tear from his eye as he said, "Barry, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince."

As Barry ask, "But Genji, what about your freedom?"

As Genji said, "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude." As he said pushing Barry and Melody together "But this is love we're talking about." He leans to Melody's side as he said, "Barry, you're never gonna find another girl like her in a million years." He then appeared on Barry's side as he said, "Believe me, I know. I've looked."

Barry look at Melody and held her hand as he said, "Melody, I love you but I can't be something I'm not."

As Melody said, "I understand." They took one final look into each other's eyes, Barry turn to Genji as he said, "Genji, I wish for you freedom."

Genji crack his fingers as he said, "One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I–what?"

Barry held up the lamp to Genji as he said, "Genji, you're free!"

Genji was engulf by a bright light then his shackles disappeared and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Genji picks it up as he said looking at it "I'm free, I'm free." He tears up, quickly he hands the lamp back to Barry as he said, "Quick, wish for something outrageous. Say I–I want Atlantica, wish for Atlantica. Try that."

As Barry said, "Uh, I wish for Atlantica."

As Genji shouted "NO WAY!" He smiles widely and laughs hysterically. He starts bouncing around like he's in a game of pinball as he shouted happily "OH DOES THAT FEEL GOOD!" He appeared grabbing Tip and Dash's flippers shaking them fast as he said, "I'm free!" He then grabs Barry and Melody's hands as he said, "I'm free at last!" He picks up a suitcase and began packing his stuff as he said, "I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! Oh, maybe I'll swing by and see my cous–"

Genji looks over at Barry who was crying with joy as he said, "Genji, I–I'm gonna miss you."

As Genji said, "Me too, Barry." He shrinks down and hugs Barry as he said crying too "No matter what anybody says, you're more than just a Street Rat to me. To me, you'll always be Barry."

Eric walks over as he said, "Agreed. You've certainly proven that today, Barry."

As Barry ask, "Your Majesty?"

Eric gets down one knee and puts his hands on Barry's shoulders as he said, "You showed courage, loyalty and kindness in the face of dangerous situations. And after Melody told me about what life is like for you and the poor I would like to appoint you as Denmark's Ambassador of the Poor."

As Barry ask, "What's that?"

As Eric said, "Well from now on you will come to me and we will take action to help those less fortunate."

Barry smiled hearing that his dream was coming true.

As Eric said, "And with this new title you are allowed to date the Princess so long as she sees you worthy."

Melody smiles widely and runs over hugging him while Barry picks Melody up and spin her around as Melody said, "Yes! I choose you Barry."

Barry and Melody smiled at each other before they close their eyes and shared a kiss. Once they were done, their foreheads touch each other.

As Margaret said, "It's about time."

Genji comes over all dressed for travel as he said, "Oh isn't this precious. Come on everybody group hug!" He grabs everyone and pulls them into a hug. He turns to Barry as he asks, "You mind if I kiss the Penguin?" He kisses Tip then spat out as he said, "Yuck! Fish breath."

As Dash said, "Told ya." He dusts his hands off as he said, "Well I can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand I'm outta here!" He shoots into the air as he said, "Bye bye you two crazy lovebirds!"

Barry and Melody wave a goodbye, as Genji said, "Hey Margaret I'm history! No, I'm Mythology! I don't care what I am I'm free!" He disappears into the sky and Barry starts to tear up until Melody hugs him as she said, "I'll miss him too."

As Triton said, "Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk. And because you're my granddaughter… I'm giving you a most precious gift: A choice. You can come to Atlantica with me… or you can return to your home on land. It's up to you."

Melody looks for her grandfather and then to her parents and Barry and smiles as she said, "I have a better idea."

Melody, Barry and Triton were outside while Melody held the trident, Melody now wore a yellow casual dress with short puffy sleeves. Melody zapped the wall and it disappeared showing everyone on the stairs of the castle with Ariel and Eric. Ariel now wore a blue and white dress with light blue earrings. Melody giggle as she said, "Now we can all be together!"

Ariel look at the water then smiled at Melody who wave at her along with Barry.

Sebastian jump out of the water as he sang "I feel the music playin'. It's swingin' and it's swayin'. Life is a rhapsody, whoo."

Melody and Barry jump into the water as Sebastian sang "Today we're so delighted. Today we're all united. Here on the land and sea."

Some of the merpeople swam up to the surface, then some people were putting down as Sebastian sang "I think the sails are sailing. Even the whales are whaling."

A whale blew on a sax that Flounder's kids where holding, as Sebastian sang "We're swimmin' fancy free."

Melody climb onto the rock on a rock and jumped on Triton making him go backwards. As Sebastian sang "We're feeling better now. We sing together now. Here on the land and sea."

Eric looked at Ariel smiling then he went behind her and picked her up bridal style making her smile and giggle while he laughs a bit and jumped in the water while Ariel jumped out of the water and onto Eric kissed him and he kissed her back then they both stopped kissing and smiled at each other while Sebastian and some of the fish sang "La–dee–da we got the beat. Move your fins and move your feet."

Melody and Barry jump off a bigger rock and fell into the water as Sebastian sang "Life is sweet life is grand." Melody and Barry join Tip and Dash as Sebastian sang while some fish jumped out of the water playing seashells like if it was a horn "Though we rumbas with the brass bass band."

Melody pick Sebastian up from the water as Sebastian sang "Everybody now." Barry climbs the stairs as he sang "Street Rat or Royalty, it doesn't matter now, what matters is that we can sing together now. Here on the land and sea."

Barry runs down and jumps into the water again causing Melody to smile then they look up to see the same three kids from before on the bridge watching them swim, as Melody said, "Come on in! There's plenty of water for everyone!"

The kids smiled and jump into the water. Melody and Ariel were swimming next to each other but they were going opposite ways then they smiled at each other.

Ariel and Melody now stood onto a rock as Ariel sang holding onto Melody's locket "There's no more stormy weather." She put the locket onto Melody's neck.

As Melody sang "Now we can sing together."

As Ariel and Melody sang together wrapping one arms around each other "In perfect harmony." As they sang "We're feeling better now. We sing together now. Here on the Land and Sea."

As Barry sang holding up Genji's empty lamp "We found where we belong."

Melody came up and hugged Barry as she sang "Right in each other's arms."

Margaret flies above them as she sang "Though you're from different worlds it doesn't matter now."

Barry and Melody stood up holding hands as they sang "All that matters it's a whole new beginning for us all. It all begins here. Here on the land and sea." They jump into the water again. As Sebastian sang pointing at the people "Those on land sing..."

As the land folk sang "La-de-dah-do."

As Sebastian sang pointing to the ground "Those below sing…"

As a whale sang "Do-dee-do-do."

Meanwhile, Scuttle and Flounder were dancing as Sebastian sang "Life is sweet as sweet can be. On the land and on the sea. We're feeling better now. We sing together now. Here on the land and sea." Carlotta was moving her fingers to the beat then Chief Louie put out his hand then Carlotta just squeezed and hugged him and started dancing as Sebastian sang "Everybody now."

Eric, Ariel, Melody and Barry were smiling as Eric said, "Come on, Grimsby, join us. The water's great!" Grimbsy is holding a plate with a try of cups as he said not noticing Max "I think not, sir. The very idea seems rather absur–"

Max push Grimsby into the water then he joins in, they both brought their heads out of the water slowly looking at each other with Grimsby having an annoyed look while Max is smiling.

As Sebastian sang "We're feeling better now. We sing together now. Here on the land and sea."

The same Merboy that Melody met swam backwards and bump into Melody as they said at the same time "Whoa!"

They turn to each other as Melody said, "Sorry."

As the Merboy said, "Oh, hi." As Melody said, "Hi."

Tip and Dash smiled.

Barry and Melody were with Ariel, Eric, Margaret, Triton and everyone else around her as they all sang with Melody hugging Ariel, then Eric who hugged her back then she hugged Barry "We're feeling better now. We sing together now. Here on the land and sea." Triton then created a rainbow above them.

The story of The Little Mermaid: Tales of Land and Sea is done! But don't worry there will be a second story.

Down To Sea (Sang by Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, Grimsby, Humans and Merpeople)

Proud of Your Boy (Sang by Barry)

One Jump Ahead (Sang by Barry)

Friend Like Me (Sang By Genji the Genie)

For a Moment (Sang by Melody and Ariel)

Tip and Dash (Sang by Tip, Dash, Melody and Barry)

Something There (Sang by Melody, Barry, Genji the Genie, Margret, Tip and Dash)

Here on the Land and Sea (Sang by Sebastian, Barry, Ariel, Melody, Margaret and Chorus)

Voice Actor like the canon

Barry: Evan Saucedo

Melody: Tara Strong

Ariel: Jodi Benson

Eric: Rob Paulson

Sebastian; Samuel E. Wright

King Triton: Kenneth Mars

Genji the Genie: Eddie Murphy

Margaret: Rebecca Shoichet

Morgana: Pat Carroll

Undertow: Clancy Brown

Flounder Cam Clarke

Scuttle: Buddy Hackett

Tip: Max Casella

Dash: Stephen Furst

Chef Louis: Rene Auberjonois

Carlotta: Edie McClurg

Grimsby: Kay E. Kuter

Roberto: Dan Povenmire

Max the Sheepdog: Frank Welker


	9. A New Adventure Begins

This chapter begins the second story. Merry Christmas everyone! Also an new OC one from Reaper13 from his original story. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 9: A new Adventure Begins

Ten months has pass since the defeat of Morgana, the wall destroyed and Genji leaving to see the world, much has change in Denmark, Barry now the Ambassador of the Poor lives in the castle, dating Melody, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

But a month after Morgana's defeat, Ariel was pregnant then after nine months, Ariel gave birth to a beautiful boy who they name James. Right now, they were on a boat sailing to meet James' other family.

As the sun rises, Ariel picks up her new baby boy, James, James has black hair like his father but he has his mother blue eyes.

Melody and Eric walk over to them as Ariel said, "James say hi to your daddy and your big sister."

Ariel brought James closer to Melody and Eric as Eric said, "Hey there, little guy."

As Melody said, "Hey James."

James let out a small smiles and giggles seeing his family, Eric turn to Barry as he said, "Barry, come over here."

Barry shook his head as he said, "No, I don't mind."

Ariel walks over to Barry as he said, "Oh no, mister, you're going to be a part of his life just like the rest of his."

As Eric said, "Especially if when you and Melody get married."

Both Barry and Melody blush as Melody said, "Dad!"

Ariel and Eric chuckle as Eric said, "I'm just kidding, sweetie."

Barry holds James as he asks, "Hey James aren't you excited you're finally going to meet your grandfather?"

James smiles while he giggled.

The door opens to reveal Grimsby as Grimsby said, "Sir everything is ready we will be arriving in a few minutes."

As Eric said, "Thank you Grimsby. Melody, Barry can you two go outside I bet Margaret, Tip and Dash are excited."

Barry and Melody nodded as Melody said, "See you outside."

As the boat was sailing to introduce James to the other part of his family, Melody was standing on the side of the boat with her arms on the rail.

Barry went up to her as he asks, "Hey, why so glum?"

Melody shakes her head and puts on a smile for him as she said, "No it's not that, I mean I'm a big sister this is amazing…it's just…"

As Barry ask, "Just what?"

As Melody ask, "Barry what if I'm not a good sister?"

Barry smiles and hugs her as he said, "You'll be perfect and besides no one said you have to do this alone, you got me, Margaret, and Sebastian."

Melody smiles returning the hug as she said, "You're the best."

The two looks at each other then began to lean in about to kiss when they are interrupted by a rumbling sound.

A wave shoots out of the water and at the top Genji appears holding his suitcase and dressed in vacation wear. He jumps off the wave and floats in front of the ship. As he said, "Hey there kids! Guess who's back!"

Melody and Barry smile widely as they both said at the same time, "Genji!" They both run over and hug him.

Genji yells in a pain as he turns red as he said, "Ow! Easy sunburn!"

Melody and Barry let go of him as Melody said, "You came back."

As Genji said, "Of course I did. Did you miss me?"

As Barry said, "Of course we missed you." As he asks, "Did you see the whole world already?"

Genji transformed into 4 small figures of himself of different countries as they all said, "It's a small world after all." He transforms back to normal as he said, "But the truth is I ran into my cousin and he told me that where I should be is with those I'm happy with meaning you guys."

He transforms into a firework igniting the rocket goes off making a design of the castle in Denmark as Barry and Melody parachuted down as Genji was a parachute as Genji sang "I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal."

Genji disappeared dropping Barry and Melody falling down only to be catch by Genji wearing a straw hat carrying them in a Rickshaw carriage as Genji sang "I roller-bladed all along the great Great Wall!"

They soon reappeared in Italy on top of Genji riding a bike as Genji sang "I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall,"

But they bump into the tower of Piza causing it to fall while Barry and Melody fall off of Genji. Genji grew big stop the tower from falling as he sang "But who was with me through it all? Nobody!"

They soon appeared in a circus with Genji as a circus bear juggling on a wheel on a rope as he sang "The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze."

They soon were in Greece with Hercules running as Genji sang "On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules."

Genji appeared in Greek Robe as he sang running past Hercules next to Barry and Melody "It's easy when you're chased by KILLER BEES!"

Killer bees flew towards them from behind. The three of them jump underwater to avoid the bees as he sang "Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? Ahchoo!"

Genji was in a cab before he came out in a sailor suit as he sang "So now I'm home."

Barry and Melody were soaking wet before they were dried up by Genji who was the sun as he sang "Home again with you. You chase the clouds away." He appeared behind them as he sang "Whenever I am blue."

As Barry said, "You're always blue."

Genji was a sarcophagus as he sang before opening revealing him as a mummy "And the pyramids I highly recommend." He appeared outside in Egypt where Barry and Melody were statues with their face on them. As Genji sang "There is nothing in the world quite like a friend."

Genji was on a needle bed with snakes as he sang with their heads moving sideways "Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails." He then shrunk down appearing in Barry's hands as a Belly dancer as he sang "Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils."

Genji appeared in a yellow rain coat with boots and grey beard holding a bowl with a goldfish as he sang "Why, single-handedly I even saved the whales." He tosses the fish into the air transforming it into a blow whale who shot water from his hole with Genji ontop of the water as he sang "No one was there to hear my tales!"

He burst into tears crying before he brought out a Piñata and hit it with a bat before he, Barry and Melody appeared as a Mariachi band as Genji sang "In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band."

Genji wore western suit on a canoe with an oar before going into Barry's trumpet as he sang "I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande."

Soon a hot air balloon flew into the air with Genji, Barry and Melody on it as Genji sang "Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land. Nobody laughed, or lent a hand."

The bottom of the balloon broke and the three of them dropped down into a jungle but before Barry and Melody hit the ground Genji caught them in a net as Genji sang "Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle."

The scene changes to the Sahara as Genji wore a coat holding a fish as he sang "Without you, the Sahara's not so hot."

Genji became a sink dripping water as he sang "Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet."

Genji wore a navy uniform as he sang "And the QEII is just some yacht." He hit a bottle on the ship setting sail.

Genji transforms into a flying Yacht that brings Barry and Melody back to the ship while Genji sang "Now that I'm home, Home again, it's clear,"

Genji appear giving them a hug as he sang "All I ever wanted. Seems to be right here." As he sang "I've traveled East and West. And now, I'm back again." He uses a rope to grab Barry and Melody bringing them to him as he sang "And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend."

As Barry sang "There's nothing in the world,"

As Melody sang "Nothing in the whole wide world."

As Barry, Melody and Genji sang "There is nothing in the world quite like a friend."

Genji appeared holding up the earth on his fingers as he sang "Nothin' in the whole wide world." He spins it around his fingers like a basketball.

Melody, Barry, and Genji hug as the door opens Eric and Ariel came out with James in Ariel's arms. As Eric ask, "What's going on out here?"

As Ariel ask, "Is everything ready?"

Genji flies over and hugs the two, as he said, "Hey there your majesty it's so good to see you both. He then spots James as he asks, "Oh, my goodness who is this little bundle?"

As Ariel said, "This is James."

As Genji said, "Oh, he is so adorable. Tell me does he like puppies, kitties, hamsters?" His face turned into the animals causing James to giggle.

As Ariel said, "Genji it's so good to see you."

Genji bows as he said, "Happy to back Ariel and I also offer my Babysitting hours I'm good any day but holidays." He hands her a business card with a picture of him nursing a baby version of himself.

As Melody said, "And Mom Genji says he wants to stay with us."

As Eric said, "Well our little home is certainly growing."

Genji turns into a puppy and pouts with puppy eyes causing Eric to laugh as he said, "Relax Genji no need to beg of course you can stay."

As Genji said, "Oh yeah you hear that guys." Genji shoots up and makes fireworks with his face and James claps at the pretty lights.

As Barry said, "Something tells me Genji and James are gonna be good friends."

As Melody said, "Just wait til he starts swimming then he can play with us, Tip and Dash."

As Eric said, "Easy kids we don't want James going on any big adventures until he's older."

As Genji said, "Oh well in the mean time I'll just read him bed time stories. He transforms into an old lady in a rocking chair with James in his lap as he said, "Once upon a time there was A little Mermaid."

Ariel blushes as she said, "Genji." Everyone else laughs when Tip and Dash pop out of the water and Margaret flies down from the sky. As Tip said, "Well if it isn't Blue Boy."

As Dash said, "Genji we saw your fireworks and we came rushing over."

As Genji ask, "Tip, Dash, Margaret! Look at all of you. Dash have you lost weight?"

Dash chuckles.

As Margaret said, "Looks like the whole team is back together."

As Barry said, "And this time Genji is here to stay."

As Genji said, "Yeah, I am come here you guys I have stories to tell!"

Genji lifts tip and Dash out of the water and onto the ship. As Genji said, "Oh before I forget, I have souvenirs for everybody!"

Genji gives Barry a Sombrero, Melody a wooden totem pole, Tip a baseball cap, flag and a hotdog, Dash got a Text shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it and Margaret gets a dancing Hula girl, Genji tap it causing it to dance as he said, "Ooh she dances."

Tip takes off the hat and eats the Hot Dog as he asks, "So got any stories for us to share?"

As Genji said, "And then some."

Genji, Tip, and Dash walk over to the other side of the ship.

As Margaret said, "I better get back to patrol we should be arriving soon." Margaret takes off and flies into the air.

As Melody said, "I better go tell mom and dad." She hugs Barry before walking inside.

Barry looks to see Genji talking to Tip and Dash and walks over as he asks, "Hey guys what's going on?"

As Dash said, "Well Genji was telling us about this motto he discovered on his trip around the world."

As Tip said, "It's called Hakuna Matata."

As Barry ask, "Hakunna Ma what a?"

As Dash said, "Hakuna Matata it means no worries."

As Genji said, "Here let us explain it to you." As he sang "Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase."

As Dash sang "Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze."

As Tip sang "It means no worries for the rest of you days."

As Genji, Tip, and Dash sang "It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata."

As Barry ask, "Where did you find this motto?"

As Genji said, "Trust me kid you'll love it, take Tip and Dash for example." As he sang "Why when they were young heroes."

As Tip and Dash sang "When we were young heroes!"

As Genji said clapping his hands together "Very nice."

As Tip said, "Thanks."

As Genji sang "They found their deeds lacked a certain appeal they cleared the glaciers after every deal."

As Dash sang "We were sensitive souls though we were thick skinned."

As Tip sang "And it hurt that nobody stood by us. And oh, the shame!"

As Genji sang "It was a shame!"

As Dash sang "Though of changing our names!"

As Genji sang "Oh, what's in a name?!"

As Tip sang holding his head "And we got downhearted."

As Genji sang going down to his knees "How did you feel?"

As Dash sang "Every time that I..."

As Tip said placing his flippers onto Dash's mouth "Wait Dash not in front of kids."

As Dash said, "Oh sorry."

Barry just pauses in confusion.

As Genji, Tip, and Dash sang at the same time "Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze."

As Barry sang "It means no worries for the rest of your days."

Tip appeared as he said, "Yeah sing it kid."

As Barry and Tip sang at the same time "It's our problem free."

As Genji and Dash sang appearing "Philosophy."

As Barry, Genji, Tip and Dash sang "Hakuna Matata."

Melody, Ariel, and Eric walk out with Ariel carrying James.

As Melody said, "Come on you guys it's time."

The four of them smile as they stop singing to look over, as Tip said, "About time."

Dash looks down to the water to see merpeople rising up forth as he said, "Here they come."

Barry stands next to them as the royal guards come out of the water making a path for King Triton to come out approaching them.

Barry smiles as he holds Melody close as Triton gets closer to James before looking at them with a smile.

Genji creates fireworks in the air as everyone celebrates.

Melody looks from the fireworks to her parents holding James and then to Barry as she said, "Looks like we're about to start a whole new adventure."

Barry smiles as he said, "Well then you better bring me along for it."

Melody giggles as she said, "It wouldn't be one without you in it."

As the next few years went by Melody and Barry grew up alongside James but no matter what happened they never changed anything about themselves as they continued to explore the see and everywhere alongside Tip, Dash, Genji and Margaret.

Genji, Tip and Dash appeared outside the castle as they sang "Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata."

When the new grown up teenage Barry appeared next to them as he sang "It means no worries. For the rest of your days."

As Barry, Genji, Tip and Dash sang "It's our problem free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!"

As Tip sang jumping into the sea "Hakuna Matata."

As Dash sang jumping into the sea "Hakuna Matata."

As Genji sang diving into the sea "Hakuna Matata."

Barry sang jumping into the sea "Hakuna Matata." As he sang "Hakuuuuna Matata."

All four of them got out of the sea smiling as Barry sang "Hakuuuuna Matata. Hakuna Matata!"

They began to leave in the direction of the castle.

Tad–da! Chapter is done! Also for fifteen year old Barry will be voice by Roger Bart who voice the singing voice of Scamp.


End file.
